Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Buccaneer & Drive: Movie Taisen Voyage
by TokuBrony94
Summary: One's a pirate, the other's a policeman. Together, these two will have to overcome their differences in order to face an so dire, that it threatens to eliminate all of humankind. Along the way, relationships are rekindled, friendships grow stronger, and they will break on through with new powers.
1. Kamen Rider Drive: Rise of the Machines

***Highway to the Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins starts off as KKD and TB come sliding in on their knees to a roaring applause***

 **TB: *sings*** _ **I went through the Danger Zone!**_

 **KKD:** _ **I'll take you right into the Danger Zone!**_

 **TB: Shh, shh, shh, shh. *lets the audience cheer for a bit before raising his arms up, getting them to quiet down* Finally! We have reached my first 'movie' story in the form of Movie Taisen!**

 **KKD: Yea, hope you all are looking forward to it, because we sure have been.**

 **TB: As the previews have told you, this is the crossover between our original Rider, Buccaneer, and the previous Kamen Rider that came before Ghost, Drive!**

 **KKD: Remember, this idea was made before Ghost aired, and Drive's the official Rider who finished before he got started, so that's the Rider we'll focus on. Though, to be honest, the whole vehicular theme never really caught my attention that much.**

 **TB: It's a good thing that I've seen the show, so that way we'll be able to know how to properly continue like how the Ghost/Drive Movie Taisen will.**

 **KKD: Good thing.**

 **TB: Now without any further ado… *pulls out a chainsaw before revving it up* I'm gonna get the Disclaimers.**

 **KKD: Yea, you do that.**

 ***TB is then seen by the movie screen, slicing up the movie screen with the audience cheering wildly as the countdown started up and showed the Disclaimer Screen***

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own anything used in this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, etc; they belong to their respective owners (Shotaro Ishinomori, Toei, Bandai Namco, etc). The only thing the authors own are the original concepts within such as Kamen Rider Buccaneer.**

* * *

We begin with a view of a tall building that looked very damaged and appeared to be under construction in the middle of a rainy day. It seemed rather abandoned, some construction workers outside the building, cleaning up the bits of debris and and moving it out of the way while wearing heavy rain protection gear.

"What happened here exactly?" one of the workers asked.

"Apparently there was some sort of battle that occurred in this building involving these mechanical lifeforms and the Kamen Riders," another one informed, "It ended with the mechanical lifeforms being defeated."

"Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"Nah, I heard on the news that they're extinct now," a third worker shrugged off, "There's no way those robo-creeps will ever come back after what happened here."

Suddenly, a bright flash and blur effect started to occur, the trio starting to feel a bit heavy they and everything around them seemed to move in slow motion.

"Eh!?" the first worker gawked.

"Ba-Baka na! Th-The Heaviness!?" the second worker realized in shock, the trio struggling to stand as a figure began walking towards them, moving past the slow-mo rain like he was walking through a series of curtains, yet walking at normal speeds.

The figure in question had purple metallic limbs, a body that seemed to be composed of many wires connecting to its arms and legs, its face looking like a sphere with many eye-like shapes around it, all inside some kind of gold-lined hood, as well as a thin piece of silver armor on its chest.

"It-It-It's a mechanical lifeform!" the third worker gasped in fear as the figure stopped right by the workers and stared at them.

The lifeform in question held out its hand and shot out little lines toward the workers, making them scream as they suddenly started disintegrating into green and pink pieces of what appeared to be data before it went into the robot. It then clutched its fist as it continued walking through the slow-mo rain, the bright flash and blur occurring again as it left, causing everything to return to normal speed.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Drive: Rise of the Machines**

The next day, we find a nice two story house with a red and black sports car with two white racing stripes and a futuristic 'R' logo on the grill parked in front of it.

"Come on, Tomari-san! We're gonna be late," a woman with brown hair tied in a bun, brown eyes, and wearing a blue female police uniform along with a hat exclaimed as she and a man walked out of the house.

"One second, Kiriko," he replied, the man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, before he tightened his tie up a little bit, "Okay, I'm good now."

"Good to see you're in _top gear_. Now let's go, the Deputy's waiting for us!"

The two rushed over to their car, the man, Tomari Shinnosuke, jumping over the hood onto the driver's side of the car. Shinnosuke hopped into the driver's seat before starting the car, Kiriko getting in as the car itself began to rev up and backed out of the driveway before it zoomed out.

The car kept on zooming at a decently fast speed, but abiding by most of the traffic laws, taking alternate turns.

"So what case is the Deputy's calling us for?" Shinnosuke inquired of Kiriko as she opened up some gum and fed it to him.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he did say that it was urgent," Kiriko admitted as the car parked in front of a police headquarters that was a tall skyscraper.

The two parked and got out of the car before walking into the building. It wasn't long before they reached the 15th floor and they walked into an office. The man inside the office was in his mid 50s, with short black/gray hair, wearing a navy blue uniform with a sky blue tie.

"Kiriko-chan, Tomari-chan, you two managed to get here just in time," the man smiled as he pulled out his cell phone showing them a website page with some text indicating a lucky color or two, and other fortunes, "Your lucky colors were red and blue, matches you two perfectly and made you pretty _lucky_."

"Deputy, we came here because you said that this case was urgent," Kiriko informed as she and Shinnosuke saluted, "Did something happen?"

"We've been getting reports from all over town about something… rather disturbing," the Deputy, Jun Hoganji, told the two as he walked over to a nearby TV and turned it on to a news channel.

 _-Reports have been coming in from all over the city that people have started to vanish. Some of the local police forces say that there has been no trace until some of the finest scientists determined an energy trace similar to the mechanical lifeforms that have been defeated by the Kamen Riders. No further evidence has confirmed if this does belong to the mechanical lifeforms, but the lead scientist tells us they will be working around the clock to give the police any news,-_ the anchorwoman reported on the news as Shinnosuke and Kiriko looked at each other.

"You don't think they could be back, could you?" he inquired of Jun.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Tomari-chan. We don't know for certain, but we're working on it right now," Jun informed as he walked away from the TV and towards the two officers, "For now, I would like you two to go out to the most recent scene of the crime where you will meet Inspector Otta Genpachiro."

"Gen-san is gonna be there? Well, if it concerns him then it definitely concerns us as well," Shinnosuke responded, "Where is Gen-san?"

"He's currently over at 3675 Hongo Dr. observing the crime scene as we speak now. You should go just in case he requires any assistance."

"Ryoukai," Kiriko and Shinnosuke saluted before heading out, Jun saluting them on the way out.

"I wonder if their fortunes will improve for today," Jun pondered as he pulled out his cell phone again to look at the page and scrolled down to find some sort of omen listed in the description, "Oh~, that's not good. If things aren't good, I may have to return something."

* * *

Shinnosuke and Kiriko arrived at the address shortly, the place surrounded by police officers along with a short black-haired man in a brown suit with a yellow shirt underneath observing the scene.

"There's Inspector Otta," Kiriko pointed out as they got out of the car.

"Oi, Gen-san," Shinnosuke called out, getting the man's attention.

"Oh, Shinnosuke, little lady," Genpachiro smiled as the two walked right to him, "It's been a while. How have you two been?"

"We've been doing better, but we don't have much time to discuss this," Kiriko informed, "Deputy Hoganji Jun told us that you were investigating the scene."

"Yes I have. And we brought the scientists here to join us, they've been hard at work on this case since what happened a few weeks ago," the inspector informed, walking towards a particular truck where the scientists got out of and used state of the art technology to decipher the answer, "It all started at Special Defense Center headquarters while it was being repaired. The construction workers were attacked that night, but they were nowhere to be seen."

"And they haven't figured out yet what's causing the series of disappearances yet?" Shinnosuke asked.

"No. The only lead we got is something that's similar to those Roidmude, but no one is able to get a close enough look to decide that. Ooh, I wish Sensei was here! She would be able to get the answer to this in 4 seconds!"

"Inspector, you know Rinna-san is busy working at the physics lab," Kiriko reminded.

"I know. Still, it doesn't hurt to have that kind of wishful thinking."

"Kiriko, Gen-san, let's get a closer look," Shinnosuke responded, ushering them closer to where the scientists were with some sort of backpack with what looked like a metal detector attached to it and also came with a helmet, "So they managed to make more of those Pikopiko devices?"

"Yeah, ever since Sensei won the Nobel Peace prize, she's been selling these things to everyone concerned enough to trace strange readings," Genpachiro pointed out as

"Inspector, this is where the latest victim used to be before he vanished," one scientist informed, showing the spot they were scanning.

Shinnosuke kneeled down to get a look at the readings, finding that they were going at a normal pace.

"Hmm…" he muttered before he noticed a strange glimmer somewhere and, with his keen eye for detail, he was able to spot small streams of data rising from the ground before it disappeared, the others not noticing the stream, but they did notice the look on Shinnosuke's face, "Did anyone else see that?"

"No, we didn-" one of the scientists started before he heard a crazy beeping and scratching, seeing that the readings had spiked, "What's the meaning of this? The readings are suddenly going off the charts!"

"Nande?" Kiriko gawked in confusion, the three looking at the readings.

Suddenly, the bright flash of light and blurred effect kicked in again, everyone tumbling and losing balance due to the shock, but they were moving in slow motion again.

"So-So na (No-No way)," Kiriko gasped in shock.

"It's ba~ck!" Genpachiro shouted in panic as Shinnosuke recognized the feeling.

"The Heaviness!? Masaka," he responded before he saw the mechanical lifeform, the Roidmude, from before, "It can't be… Si-Sigma?!"

" **Incorrect,"** the Roidmude informed, its voice sounding distorted and robotic, " **I Used To Be The Sigma Circular. Now, I'm Known As… Omega."**

"Ho-How are you back!? I thought we defeated you!"

" **When You Attempted To Delete Me Previously, I Managed To Leave Behind A Small Piece Of My Former Body,"** Omega informed as it held its hand out, creating glowing bright green and purple streams in his hand, said streams attaching to some scientists and officers before the people flashed those colors briefly before they began to get unraveled like string from a piece of clothing, the energy going straight back into its hand.

"He… He's converting them into data!" Kiriko realized in shock as they kept struggling to move in slow motion.

"This is just like what happened when we were facing him before!" Genpachiro gawked as Omega then opened up his chest, and from the dark purple glowing center, some of the data re-emerged and formed into a spider and cobra Roidmude.

" **That Piece Then Grew And Began To Feed Off The Energy Of These Pathetic Lifeforms. Until I Was Granted A New Body, And A New Name,"** Omega elaborated as he continued absorbing some more cops and scientists, summoning more Roidmude.

"Wh-What do you plan to do?" Shinnosuke demanded to know, making Omega turn to the cop before walking towards him and his colleagues.

" **Explaining To You Is Irrelevant. Kamen Rider Drive, Tomari Shinnosuke, I Will Terminate You And All Life On This Planet."**

Shinnosuke scowled at Omega as he simply backhanded him away, causing the cop to flip in the air, albeit in slow motion, the positions allowing Omega various openings to attack and incapacitate before knocking him towards a nearby pillar. Omega then walked over towards Kiriko and Genpachiro, getting ready to hold his hand out.

" **You Two Will Be The First Of Drive's Group To Be Converted Into Data,"** Omega informed, holding out his hand, " **And This Time, Shijima Kiriko… There Will Be No Escape For You."**

Just as Omega was about to absorb the two, he heard a revving noise, turning to see a young man on a white motorcycle, white helmet covering his face, wielding some kind of pistol designed after a white motorcycle, complete with a wheel in the front. The surprising thing was that he was actually able to move in the Heaviness as he proceeded to fire it on Omega, causing said effect to stop, and everything to move back at normal speeds. The three looked at the man as he unclipped his helmet and took it off, revealing him to have neck-length brown hair and brown eyes. His outfit consisted of a white jacket with red stripes, a green shirt underneath, brown pants, and red and white sneakers.

"...Go," Kiriko gasped in surprise.

"Go?" Shinnosuke gawked, just stunned by the man's appearance.

"Sashiburi da na (It's been awhile), Nee-chan, Shin-nii-san," the man, Go, smirked as he looked at Omega, "You, Mister, are in deep trouble for messing with my family."

" **Shijima Go, Kamen Rider Mach,"** Omega stated as the Roidmude prepared for battle.

"It seems that my reputation precedes me. I don't know what brought you back, but I'm gonna stop it," Go responded as he pulled out a blue and silver device with a couple windows and a button on top before putting it on his waist, a black strap forming around. He then pulled out a small white motorcycle with a stylized golden R and opening the top of his device before placing the motorcycle in.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

" _Let's_ … Henshin!" Go declared dramatically as he posed before slamming it closed, the device making a revving sound.

 **=RIDER! MACH!=**

With that, a black bodysuit formed on top of Go, and underneath a sleek white armor, with some light blue and red accents, the helmet resembling a motorcycle helmet, with a blue visor. The suit also had a white and red scarf, a small yellow badge with the same R logo on the chest, and a small wheel over on the right shoulder.

" **Terminate Him,"** Omega ordered his summoned Roidmudes as they charged towards at Go, the white Rider rushing in with his blaster.

"Tsuiki (Tracking)," he started as he blasted some of the Roidmudes with his gun, "Bokumetsu (Terminating)..." As he was saying this, he spun the wheel of his blaster on the chest of a Roidmude, damaging it a bit, "Izure mo Mach (Both done at Mach speed)! Kamen Rider… Mach!"

He continued to fight the Roidmude with his kicks and blaster before he spun the wheel of his blaster.

 **=ZENRIN!=**

He then used it like a bludgeon against the Roidmude, causing sparks to go flying from their bodies as they were sent tumbling down on the ground. He then pulled out a small blue bicycle with a circular stick that had five arrows going in multiple directions before inserting it into the belt.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

He then posed for a moment before slamming the port down.

 **=SIGNAL KOUKAN (CHANGE)! KAKUSAN (SCATTER)!=**

With that, the wheel on his shoulder gained the same design as that on the bike before he slammed his fist on the button four times causing a revving sound to be heard.

 **=KAKUSAN!=**

Mach then aimed his Zenrin Shooter at the Roidmude, the shot rushed out, splitting into five streams as they hit the Roidmude, making them fall down and explode on impact.

" **My Machines Are Not Strong Enough,"** Omega scowled before he walked towards Mach, " **Let's See If My Strength Has Increased From The Data Absorption."**

Mach just scoffed at this before he ran towards Omega, bashing him with the wheel of the Zenrin Shooter, but it didn't seem to faze him. Mach kept throwing punches, kicks, and firing, but the attacks barely did any damage to Omega. Omega then proceeded to punch Mach, which sent the Rider flying through the air and colliding with a car, denting it on impact. Mach groaned in pain before Omega approached him and grabbed him by the helmet. The machine then proceeded to keep punching and kicking Mach, causing severe damage to his armor before kicking him right by the downed Kiriko and Shinnosuke.

"Go!" they both gasped, the Rider's visor cracked open as Omega picked Mach back up and continued to beat him mercilessly until he demorphed back to Go.

Go spat a little blood out as Omega stood over his body.

" **This Will Be One Less Rider To Deal With Once I'm Done With You. Termination Of Shijima Go, Kamen Rider Mach… Acknowledged,"** Omega stated coldly, moving his arm in a manner that indicated he was ready to deliver the final blow.

"Go!" Shinnosuke shouted, desperately getting up and running towards Omega, trying to push him away, but the mechanical being simply double hammer fisted his back, causing Shinnosuke to get knocked on his knees.

The cop, however, refused to stay down as he struggled to his feet and tried his best to fend off Omega, hitting his legs and punching his chest. This did not faze Omega one bit as he grabbed Shinnosuke by the shoulders and threw him into a nearby building, breaking a few bricks.

"Tomari-san!" Kiriko panicked.

"Shin… nii-san," Go grunted in pain as Shinnosuke struggled to get up.

"I… I will not let you do this…" Shinnosuke grunted as Omega walked towards him.

" **Termination Of Tomari Shinnosuke, Kamen Rider Drive, Acknowledged,"** the machine scowled, picking the officer up by the tie and holding its hand up to finish him.

"Tomari-cha~n!" they all suddenly heard someone shout, making the others look and turn to see a police car arriving, Jun popping out of the driver's seat.

"Deputy Hoganji!?" Genpachiro gawked.

"What are you doing here?! Run!" Go ordered Jun.

"I thought that Tomari-chan could use some help. I brought a little surprise for him," Jun smiled.

 **=Shinnosuke!=** a voice called out, surprising Shinnosuke as Jun revealed…

"B… Belt-san?" Shinnosuke grunted in surprise as Jun pulled out a familiar bulky silver belt buckle with a black screen and a red face made by lights, and a strap that looked similar to a seat belt wrap, along with a silver and black wrist brace similar to a shift lever base.

"Hai, _CATCH_!" Jun shouted, tossing the items to Shinnosuke, who swiftly caught them and was still surprised to see his old friend.

"Belt-san… you came back?"

 **=We'll talk about this later. Now, quickly get into gear and put me on!=** the belt, Krim Steinbelt, told Shinnosuke, who made a quick adjustment of his tie, making sure it was tightened, before putting Belt-san on his waist, buckling the Driver around him, and fastening the brace to his left wrist.

"Okay, for now… I'll only think about the fight!" Shinnosuke shouted as tiny roads that appeared in front and vanished from behind zoomed around, some toy-sized cars driving on them and attacking Omega quickly before they zoomed towards Shinnosuke along with a silver holder with three ports, with a red and white race car landing in Shinnosuke's hand before he turned the back of the car around, revealing the stylized R on a sticker and plugged it into his wrist brace, "Henshin!"

With a push and pull of the car like a lever, and opened prepared himself before suddenly, the red car that he was driving earlier driving up to the scene and stopping on a dime before one of its wheels glowed red and a copy of it detached from the car, flying towards Shinnosuke.

 **=DRIVE! TYPE… SPEED!=**

With that, an energy ring formed around Shinnosuke, forming a black bodysuit with red armor appearing on the feet, hands, torso, shoulders, and a helmet, all themed after a car before the wheel attached onto his torso in a diagonal fashion, the wheel having a red streak on it and had the words 'Type Speed'.

"Ore wa Kamen Rider… Drive!" Shinnosuke declared, clenching his hand into a fist, "Fuuto pashi skirai (And I'm gonna take you for a spin)!"

As his eyes turned on like car headlights, he rushed in at fast speeds, attacking Omega, who blocked all of his attacks, but it still seemed like a fair fight. Drive was even able to use his speedy kicks to even the odds.

"Koi, Handle Ken!" Drive shouted as a sword with a steering wheel for a handle guard came out of the Tridoron.

Drive then swung his sword around a bit, slashing at Omega, making him back up from the slashes. Omega looked frustrated as he touched a police car and began to convert it to data before absorbing it like he did to those people, only to quickly pull out a purple-bladed sword from his arm, made of the data from the car. They both rushed at each other, swords clashing for a bit, but while they were still together, Drive turning the wheel of the guard a short 90 degrees to the right.

 **=TURN!=**

Drive was then able to do a 180 spin before clashing with Omega's blade, followed by turning the wheel on his handle again, this time to the left.

 **=TURN!=**

Another slash with Omega, and Drive clashed blades with the mechanical beast yet again, turning the wheel back to the right once more.

 **=U TURN!=**

This caused Drive to then do a complete 360 degree spin, knocking Omega back a bit.

 **=You seem to be on even ground with Omega now, Shinnosuke,=** Krim noted as Drive looked a little confused.

"You knew about this, Belt-san?" he responded.

 **=Jun has written to me frequently about how you were doing, and when I suddenly heard about the possibility of the Roidmude coming back, I had asked Jun to come and get me. I figured you needed my help.=**

"Well, I have to say it's good to have you back," Drive admitted, Omega beginning to touch a nearby mailbox, converting it into data before melding it into a gun.

Omega then fired off the gun first, forcing Drive to dodge, very swiftly before rolling near the Tridoron.

"Door Ju!" Drive called out, summoning a pistol with a car door built into the side, the Rider and Omega firing blasts at each other before they charging again.

This went on before Drive managed to close the gap and attack using the Handle Ken, however it still didn't faze Omega.

" **Drive, I've Already Converted Enough People And Items Into Data That I Can Turn The Tide In My Favor. Watch,"** Omega shouted as he opened his chest and summoned forth three spheres of data, leaving Drive and the others confused.

The first sphere glowed red before it exploded, revealing a man with black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a large red coat with black fur around the neck, black pants and boots. The second sphere glowed green before it exploded, revealing a man with reddish brown hair, black eyes under silver glasses, a green and black gakuran (school coat), grey pants, brown shoes, and had a plaid green handkerchief in his hand. The third sphere glowed black before exploding to reveal a woman with brown eyes and neck length black hair done in a rolling bun, and was wearing a black maid's cap, sleeveless top with elbow-long gloves, a black and white skirt, spiderweb leggings, and black shoes. The sight of these three left Drive and the others in shock.

 **=They… they can't be…=** Krim gawked in sheer surprise.

"Heart?" Drive gasped in shock.

"Brain?" Kiriko gawked.

"Medic?" Go added, crawling to his sister.

" **Correct. The Three Roidmude Leaders Have Revived, And They Serve Me Now,"** Omega declared as the three Roidmude roared as differently colored auras surrounded them, transforming into their Roidmude forms.

Heart's powered up state was mostly red with a silver face, large gold horns, and on his chest was a silver design and a gold heart in it. Brain's was mostly green with half of his head open to reveal the brain, which was huge, the rest of his armor being themed after a brain, and all silver accents along with some coattails hanging. Medic's Roidmude form was obviously female, but was mostly white with red accents, her red lips being visible, and her whole torso being 'framed' by golden pipes and also having 'claws'.

" **Exterminate Them,"** Omega ordered, the three former generals rushing in and beginning to attack Drive.

" _Let's_ Henshin!" Go shouted, setting his Driver up again and turning into Mach to rush in and help Drive.

Heart and Brain started attacking Drive first, the Rider doing his best to defend himself, but the two Roidmudes simply kept punching and kicking him. Mach was fighting Medic, the female kaijin managing to outmaneuver him, kicking him in the butt before whips with blades came out of her back.

"What are you doing, Medic?! You helped us prevent the Global Freeze!" Mach shouted, enraged at the fact that the Roidmude that helped them before were now slaves to Omega's will as Medic launched the whips at him.

Brain and Heart just picked up Drive and continued to wail on him before knocking him back to the ground.

"Heart… don't you remember me?" Drive grunted, being tossed around like a rag doll, "You shouldn't be fighting with Omega. This is the same Roidmude that tried to put the world into a second Global Freeze… something that you didn't want to happen. You wanted to die fighting me, and now you're helping the very same monster that you helped me fight! Is that what you want?!"

Brain picked Drive up before kneeing him in the stomach and backhanding him. Heart then picked up Drive again and threw him towards Mach before Brain created a green energy sphere in his hand, throwing it at the two, knocking them back down and making them demorph.

 **=Shinnosuke!=** Krim shouted in shock as the two laid on the ground, exhausted and bruised.

"Go! Tomari-san!" Kiriko gasped in panic, rushing to her buddy and brother.

"Shinnosuke!" Genpachiro called out.

" **That's It. Now That They're Weakened, I Will Do The Honors Of Terminating Them,"** Omega smirked as the three Roidmude stood aside while it walked past them.

"Brain… Heart… Medic… you managed to fight off against your own kind… when you started questioning their methods…" Shinnosuke pointed out, struggling to his knees along with Go.

"At first… I was hellbent on destroying the Roidmude, but… you three helped us! I was so selfish and naive in thinking that you would never change!" Go shouted, tears streaming down his face, "I never got to say what I should've said before you all died… thank you."

The three were silent as Omega held his hands open, about to deliver the final blow. When all of a sudden…

" **...You're welcome,"** they heard Medic mutter before pulling out her whip-blade came out of her back and lashed at Omega, " **Now, Heart-sama!"**

Heart then rushed in and charged his fist up with red, burning energy as he punched Omega, knocking it away by surprise.

" **What? How Is This Possible? Why Would You Betray Me? I Revived You!"** Omega responded in shock, the three Roidmude standing by the fallen Riders.

" **Wari na (Sorry), Omega. But we were puppets once before,"** Heart pointed out as he, Brain, and Medic stood their ground.

" **And we do not intend to be mindless, heartless, soulless pawns again after all that we went through!"** Brain finished off as the officers looked with tears in their eyes and smiles starting to form.

"Omaera," Go gawked.

"Heart," Shinnosuke muttered as a smile slowly spread across his face.

The three Roidmude then rushed at Omega, all taking turns attacking him, with Medic using her whip-blades, Brain using his kicks, and Heart using his burning and smoking punches. It wasn't long before Brain and Medic grabbed Omega by the arms, restraining him.

" **Explain What You Are Doing!"** Omega demanded as he struggled against their grip, but the two held tighter.

" **Heart/Heart-sama!"** Brain and Medic shouted in unison as Heart's fist started smoking up and glowing red again.

" **You have something that belongs to us,"** Heart responded before reeling his fist back and plunging it right into Omega's chest, " **And we're taking it back!"**

" **Ill Advised! He Hasn't Fully Developed Yet!"** Omega warned as Heart ignored this, roaring as he pulled out a purple orb, Omega's distorted screams of pain being heard as he threw Brain and Medic off of him, but they landed on their feet.

" **There is no more time to fight. We must retreat,"** Medic informed as Brain started spreading green smoke, blinding Omega.

When the smoke cleared, Omega saw that they were no longer standing there and the Riders gone.

" **This Has Taken An Unexpected Turn,"** Omega growled, " **No Matter… Those Three Will Fall Along With Them."**

* * *

Later, at Jun's office, Medic was working overtime to heal up Shinnosuke and Go with Kiriko and Genpachiro sitting in separate chairs and Krim on Jun's desk.

"That was too close. Any longer and we would've been toast," Genpachiro admitted as the others were all contemplating the events that have transpired.

 **=I still can't believe that you three were able to fight against Omega. I thought you three might've been brainwashed after you've been revived,=** Krim responded as the Roidmudes, now in human form, all turned to look at the belt.

"Nothing's changed about us," Brain pointed out, "Now that we're revived, the same as before, we all have a common enemy."

"But I don't think we'll be alive for too long. When we defeat Omega, we'd most likely fade back into the afterlife along with him," Medic added, having finished healing the Riders.

"But for now, we have a debt… and Omega is the one to pay," Heart growled, still holding onto the purple orb close to him.

"Arigatou, Heart," Shinnosuke replied with a smile.

"Tomari Shinnosuke… given our circumstances, I'd rather die fighting alongside you then die fighting against you or by the hands of the thing we once destroyed. So permit me to fight by your side one more time."

"If Heart-sama fights with you, then I will too," Medic vowed, bowing before the group.

"As will I," Brain added, gripping his handkerchief with his right hand, the officers nodding in response.

 **=By the way, what is that orb you were set on getting?=** Krim inquired.

"If I heard right, Omega referred to it as a 'he'," Kiriko noted, "That could mean that that sphere…"

"Contains the spirit of our friend…" Heart confirmed, looking at the sphere, "But Omega was right, he isn't fully developed yet."

"What are we going to do with it now?" Go sighed, "It's not like we can go to the Drive Pit."

"Bu~t, I do know someone who can help us," Jun smiled, getting all of their attention.

"Wait… you mean…?" Genpachiro responded, confused yet anticipating something.

"Are we going to get them back together with us?" Kiriko inquired.

"Bing bong, bing bong, bing bong, bing bong~," Jun cheered, "The Special Investigations Team is coming back together, with extra help as well!"

* * *

Later, at a bookstore, we see a man with black hair, black glasses, and currently wearing a white button down shirt with a suit jacket on. He was currently signing copies of a best selling novel that he published. He wrote his names and acknowledged his readers before he sees three familiar people in front of him holding a copy of his book.

"I read your novel. It was very informative, Kyuu-chan," Shinnosuke replied, the man getting smiling in excitement.

"Shinnosuke, Kiriko-san, Go-kun," the man, Kyuu, smiled and responded very excitedly, getting up and hugging the three, "Aah, it's been so long!"

"Indeed it has, Saijou-kun. Listen, something big has come up and it would acquire your skills with the network," Kiriko informed.

"*gasp* We're getting the team back together?"

"That's correct, my friend. We're getting the rest of the Special Investigations Unit to help us with this big something," Go smiled, Kyuu smiling and nodding, accepting their offer.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, light brown eyes, and wearing a white lab coat over a yellow shirt working inside a lab. She was taking notes while sitting at a table before Genpachiro walked in.

"Congratulations on winning the Nobel Peace Prize, Sensei," Genpachiro chuckled as Rinna looked up.

"Genpachi!" Rinna smiled, rushing over and giving him a big hug, "How have you been? It's been a long time!"

"Been great, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to see if you're interested in working with me again."

"Wait… do you mean-?"

"Yes, I do mean," Genpachiro confirmed as Shinnosuke, Kiriko, Go, and Kyuu walked in.

"Ooh, this is so exciting! The Special Investigations Team is back on the case!" Rinna cheered.

"That's right, Rinna-san. Now c'mon, Deputy Hoganji wants us to meet at his office," Shinnosuke informed, Rinna nodding before she got up and skipped right to the group before they began walking off.

* * *

Back at Jun's office, the three Roidmude generals were waiting around, Brain browsing on Jun's laptop after the latter let him go on, Medic cradling the purple orb in her arms, and Heart simply standing by the window, looking outside.

"How much longer before they arrive?" Heart asked, beginning to feel impatient.

"Patience, Heart-kun. It shouldn't be much longer before they come back," Jun assured.

"Very well. Medic, how is our friend?"

"He's resting well, Heart-sama," Medic smiled, walking over to her master with the orb still in her hands, "He's recovering very well at this point, but he still needs some time."

"Understandable," Brain responded, getting back up, "Our comrade needs something to give him that, that… extra kick."

"We have Rinna-chan for that," Jun told them, just as the door opened and the others walked in.

As they entered the office, Kyuu and Rinna saw the Roidmudes and gasped in shock, the former screaming in fear before hiding behind a file cabinet while the latter fainted, Genpachiro managing to catch her.

"I didn't know the Roidmude came back! Why wasn't I told of this before I agreed to come back with you?!" Kyuu responded as he pulled out one of his anime plushies as a good luck charm, as if it would protect him.

 **=Calm yourself, Saijou! They're on our side. They have good reason for working with us,=** Krim responded as the others sat down.

"I do not blame them for reacting the way they did," Heart sighed, "All I request is us aiding you in defeating Omega, so that my friends and I can rest with no regrets."

"Of course, Heart. Now, as all of you know, Sigma has resurfaced as Omega, and he has started to convert any living being into data and absorbing them to grow stronger," Shinnosuke recapped.

 **=Not just that, he's also converting objects like cars and lampposts into data to form into weapons, which also makes him grow stronger,=** Krim added.

"He was able to use enough data to bring back several Roidmude in their pre-evolution stage," Go replied, "In order to revive more, he'll keep absorbing more people and objects for more data. *clenches fist* It's just sickening."

"He was powerful enough to bring us back, but not enough to control us," Heart pointed out.

"It was clever of us to fool him into thinking that," Brain chuckled as Medic continued to hold the purple orb, stroking it like a cat.

"And now, we plan on defeating him along with you. We need to figure out what Omega's planning. But first…" Medic started as she walked over to Rinna and nudged her awake, making her groan before she opened her eyes to see the female Roidmude, "Sawagami Rinna, this might be asking a lot, but… could you help us restore our friend's physical form? He can help turn the odds to our favor."

"...Of course I can," Rinna nodded and smiled as she was handed the orb, "You give me a challenge, I rise up to it and I will not stop."

"Great job, Medic-chan," Jun smiled, Medic smiling and bowing in response, "Now that everything's been explained, we can plan out our next attack on Omega. Saijou-kun, Brain-kun, I need you to set up a new network out of Omega's reach so that we may find out where he'll strike next."

"Leave it to me, Deputy," Kyuu smiled, adjusting his glasses.

"I hope your brain can keep up with mine, Saijou Kyuu," Brain smirked, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief, "My intellect surpasses yours."

"I will not fall behind, this task requires me great concentration!"

"Medic-chan, Rinna-chan, your tasks are to recharge our friend. Make sure that he makes a full recovery and that nothing interferes with his progress," Jun instructed.

"As you wish, Hoganji," Medic nodded.

"We'll do what we can, Deputy," Rinna smiled, ready to take on the task at hand.

"Tomari-chan, Go-kun, Heart-kun, when the others have finished finding out where Omega plans on attacking next, that'll be your cue to go out and fight him," Jun finished giving orders.

"Ryoukai," Shinnosuke and Go saluted, Heart nodding as they all walked off.

"*sigh* I wonder what everyone's lucky color is today," Jun wondered as he looked at his phone again, on his fortune website and found the lucky color is… "Oh~, the lucky color of the day is… a multitude of colors! A rainbow! Good luck, min'na-san~!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Kyuu and Brain were inside a room with a lone computer and over a billion wires, the power room.

"Why are we in here?" Kyuu asked Brain, the Roidmude currently in his powered up state, as he took some wires.

" **In order to make a network strong enough to find out where Omega is planning to strike without him noticing, we must connect this system of wires and this lone computer to my own brain,"** Brain informed as he plugged one end of a few wires to his brain.

"But wouldn't that amount of energy be too much for you?"

" **Do not worry about me. I can generate more than enough energy needed for this task. Just do what you must and don't be too concerned about me."**

Kyuu was still concerned as Brain handed him the other ends of the wires, the man deciding to get to work as he took these wires and plugged them in one by one.

"Okay, wires are plugged in," Kyuu informed.

" **Sore de ii (That's good)... here I go,"** Brain replied, focusing his power from his brain to transfer the energy into the wires, which went into the computer.

The screen of the monitor turned on, initially showing static as it started, but the picture started to become clear and reveal what looked like a map with icons floating above to indicate signals and such.

"Haha~, _set complete_!" Kyuu smirked, "We've got ourselves a fully working GPS system!"

" **Oh, subarashii!"** Brain grinned as he kneeled down to look at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rinna was at the lab, making some sort of recharge system, with Medic holding onto the purple orb while helping to guide her in making it.

"Not to interrupt on the professionals here, but do you two even know what you're doing?" Genpachiro inquired as he and Kiriko supervised.

"Of course we do, Genpachi. This recharge station we're building requires a powerful surge of energy to recharge the orb," Rinna informed as she put the final touches on the station, "There, all done."

"Very good. Now, my friend, you will soon be at full power again," Medic replied as she put the sphere in the center of the recharge station, causing it to begin floating as energy began to flow into it, "I request to be alone with my friend while he recharges."

The humans nodded as they allowed her that time of silence and solitude, but Kiriko stayed, getting close to Medic so she may have a talk with her, Medic not taking her eyes off the orb.

"You certainly changed alot since all those times you fought Tomari-san and my brother. You used to dispose your fellow Roidmude without hesitation, now you seem to care for this orb as if it really is your friend."

"...I took for granted everything that was given to me," Medic confessed, looking up at Kiriko, "As you know, everything I did, I did for Heart-sama. After all the turmoil, all the brainwashing, and all the sacrifice… I still follow Heart-sama into darkness. And if he wants this orb to become his friend once more, then so be it. Now, I will aid him and your team with no regrets."

"...I understand. I'll leave you alone now," Kiriko nodded, leaving as Medic sighed, looking into the orb, vaguely seeing the face of a man with black hair forming.

"Do not worry. You will fight with us soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Go, Shinnosuke, and Heart were down in a garage of sorts getting themselves ready.

 **=You seem more determined than I've noticed, Shinnosuke,=** Krim admitted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shinnosuke responded, adjusting his cufflinks as they stopped, "I have to be in _top gear_ for this. This is bigger than anything we've ever faced before."

 **=Of** _ **course**_ **. …*sigh* It's certainly been awhile since we worked together, hasn't it?=**

"Sure has…"

While they were talking, Go was approaching Heart, who was standing by the window.

"Y'know, I'm really gonna enjoy taking out Omega," Go smirked, cracking his knuckles, "He really deserves what's coming to him."

"It's a fool's errand to try and end him alone," Heart sighed as he looked out the window, "A combined assault works best, Shijima Go."

"I know that, it's just that… *sigh* I'm trying to improve my view on the Roidmude after you guys helped us…"

"After Banno was defeated, right?" Heart finished for Go, who just looked down.

"...Yeah," Go sighed, feeling very depressed about the fierce family feud he had with his sadistic father, Banno Tenjurouu, the creator of the Roidmude.

"Shijima Go… you are not the same man your father was… your love for your sister and compassion of those around you prove that."

"How can you say that? *tears start streaming down his face* You have no emotions."

"...Maybe not, but even I can tell the difference between good and evil."

"I see… well then, it's good that you are on our side," Go sighed, wiping his tears before holding his hand up, waiting for Heart to accept it.

"...Yes… I guess today's a good day to fight," Heart figured as he held out his hand before they both accepted.

It wasn't long before Shinnosuke heard his phone cell ringing, getting the attention of Go and Heart.

"*answers* Hai, Tomari," Shinnosuke responded.

 _-Good news, Shinnosuke! Brain and I have managed to locate Omega and where he might strike next!-_ Kyuu informed.

"You have? Where?"

 _-Located in downtown Tokyo. He plans to absorbed everyone at Shibuya Station and then go to Tokyo Tower!-_

Shinnosuke nodded before hanging up his phone and grabbing Krim.

"Heart, Go, ikuzo!" he shouted, making the two nod before they all rushed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shibuya, Omega began the Heaviness, making everyone slow down as he began to absorb more people, the data streams flowing into his hands.

" **It Won't Be Long Now Until I Become Powerful Enough To Consume This World,"** Omega smirked as he also used that data to revive more Roidmude, each one stronger than the last, " **Soon This World Will Belong To… Machines."**

It wasn't long until they heard the revving of a car before he turned to see the Tridoron as well as Go's bike, the two Riders and Heart stepping out before staring Omega down.

" **The Combined Efforts Of Riders And Roidmude Will Remain Insufficient!"**

"That's what you think. This world will not suffer the same fate as it almost faced before," Shinnosuke declared, "Things are different now."

"And we're gonna keep them that way!" Go shouted.

"You will fall by our hands… Omega!" Heart roared out as Shinnosuke and Go set their Drivers up.

"You ready, Belt-san?" Shinnosuke checked as Belt-san strapped himself in place.

 **=I'm** _ **ready! Start your Engine!**_ Krim shouted as Shinnosuke turned the knob on the Driver, activating the standby noise while Go set his Driver up and put his Signal Bike in before slamming it in.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER!=**

All three of them got ready as Go posed for a bit while Shinnosuke put his Shift Car into the Shift Brace and Heart let out a calming breath.

" _Let's_ …" Go started, posing dramatically.

"Henshin!" he and Shinnosuke shouted as the latter moved the car like it was a lever.

 **=MACH!/DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!=**

With that, energy rings appeared around the Riders as Heart roared, the suits forming while steam blew around the Roidmude. The Roidmude finished his transformation first as he became his kaijin form while Go and Shinnosuke finished their transformations into their Rider forms.

"It's about time that we took you all for a ride," Drive smirked as he crouched down to get himself ready.

" **Engage!"** Omega shouted as the enemy Roidmudes rushed in, the Riders and Heart rushing in as well.

The trio rushed in, ready to fight. Heart started as he punched several of his low level brethren away, his blows managing to deal a surprising amount of damage before pulling off a spin kick.

With Mach, he zipped back and forth between Roidmudes, punching and kicking them before pulling out his Zenrin Shooter. He blasted a bunch farther out before whacking some up close with the wheel.

 **=ZENRIN!=**

He then fired away at more of them.

"It's time to heat things up!" Mach smirked as took out his Signal Bike and pulled out was looked like a white Signal Bike attached to a red Shift Car before he clenched his fist, making the Signal Bike go INSIDE the Shift Car followed by putting it in.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR!=**

He posed before slamming the belt back down.

 **=RIDER! DEAD HEAT!=**

With that, his upper torso gained armor aspects similar to Drive's, steam surrounding him as he gained a Shift Car tire around his chest, his normal Shift Bike tire on his shoulder, and his helmet was like a race car driver's helmet. Mach then proceeded to rush at blinding speeds towards the Roidmude, attacking them at lightning speeds.

Over with Drive, he used his Handle Ken to slash up Roidmudes left and right. He then threw the sword away before pulling out a purple shift car with a ninja motif before setting it up in his Shift Brace.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN (CHANGE)! MIDNIGHT SHADOW!=**

With that, Drive's tire was swapped out with a purple one that had the vibe of a shuriken and the words 'Midnight Shadow' on it. Drive then rushed in, wielding two astral purple shurikens in his hands to slash at the Roidmude. He was able to take down many of them before he pushed the Shift Car on his brace three times.

 **=SHA-SHA-SHADOW!=**

This caused Drive to summon out more shurikens, floating around him like a shield, blocking many attacks before being launched out and making many of them explode. It wasn't long before Omega came up and summoned out another Roidmude, but this one looked like he had a snake motif to start, but it quickly evolved to look like it had ice features for armor, and an almost bulldog-like face, but then the white ice pieces shortly turned golden, and almost crystal-like, the Roidmude roaring.

"Oh boy… it's 001," Heart realized.

"Masaka… Freeze da (It's Freeze)?!" Drive gawked.

" **Unlike Heart, Brain, And Medic, I've Been Able To Grow Powerful Enough To Control This One So It Will Listen To My Every Command. Now Then… Exterminate Them,"** Omega smirked before giving out the order, Freeze simply roaring with power as he rushed in.

Heart and Drive rushed as well, attempting to stop the ice-powered Roidmude. They both punched and kicked, but Freeze kept blocking with ice barriers before keeping them away with an ice wind. Freeze walked towards the two before Mach jumped in and kicked him in the back, but the super-powered Roidmude wasn't phased as he just swatted Mach back, the Rider landing on the floor.

" **That's It, My Puppet. Kill Them,"** Omega scoffed, Freeze roaring like a madmen before charging.

Suddenly, a psychic barrier formed between the combatants just before Freeze reached the Riders. Heart and Drive knew what this meant and looked over to see Brain, in his Roidmude form, arriving.

" **I'm not the type to leave Heart alone in battle,"** Brain replied before sending Freeze back with a psychic blast, allowing the Riders and his fellow Roidmude some room, " **What's say we turn the tides to our advantage."**

" **Agreed. Time to evolve once more,"** Heart said as they to charged up their energies, causing their normal colors to turn gold and silver, with Heart's horns turning a brilliant magenta-purple.

"I'm gonna heat things up too!" Mach shouted, slamming the button on his Driver to increase the power of Dead Heat, steaming himself up and the wheel on his suit turning from white and red to red and black.

 **=SUDDEN! DEAD HEAT!=**

Drive then pulled out a formula race car-styled blue Shift Car and set it into the Shift Brace before pushing it.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE FORMULA!=**

With that, Drive's suit changed drastically as his entire torso armor turned into the front of a formula race car, his armor turned blue, white, and yellow with stickers representing all of the Shift Cars all over his body, and tires wrapped around his forearms. His helmet was oddly mostly yellow with blue stripes, and had the vibe of a race car driver's helmet while also having the tail of a formula race car.

"Ikuzo!" Drive shouted as they all charged at Freeze, the Roidmude roaring as he attempted to throw ice winds at them, but Heart used his powers to keep the air around them warm enough to close in on Freeze.

Brain used his psychic powers to levitate other items in the area and throw them at Freeze before using his own psychic energy blasts, knocking him down. Drive and Mach then ran up, their wheels spinning rapidly as they took to the air before Drive pressed the button on his Shift Brace and Mach pressed the button on his belt.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

Drive then moved the shift car on the brace as Mach slammed the Signal Bike back into place.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! FORMULA/DEAD HEAT!=**

The two Riders then jumped up in the air, before moving their legs, entering a flying dropkick pose, energies surrounding them as they fell down and kicked Freeze. The kicks ended up being powerful enough to send Freeze to the ground with a huge explosion of energy, leaving Omega to step up through the flames.

The powered up Roidmude let off a shockwave from his body, knocking down the Riders and Roidmude generals.

" **Must I Do Everything Myself?!"** he nearly roared before rushing in and beginning to pummel Heart, kicking him into a building along with Brain, causing them both to get forced into their human forms.

"Heart! Brain!" Drive gasped before he and Mach were knocked right into a lamppost and a tree, knocking them down.

" **You Miserable Beings Will Not Deny Me My Destiny! Humans Think They Can Change Their Destiny, That Is Why I Must Exterminate Them,"** Omega snarled, our heroes struggling to get up.

"Why… why go to such lengths?" Heart grunted.

"Humans change all the time! There's a chance for them to redeem and grow!" Mach replied.

" **That's Just The Issue. Humanity Will Always Change. It Is Not Always For The Better. Just Look At The One Who Created Us. Shijima Go, Your Father Was Nothing More Than An Insane, Sadistic, Megalomaniacal Man Who Created Heart As Nothing More Than A Torture Victim! What About The Machines?! What About Those Who Are Mistreated By The Humans! I Will Eliminate The Ones Who Torture Machines, And I Will Make This World A Paradise For The Machines!"** Omega declared, ready to finish off the Riders and Roidmude before he felt something wrap around his wrist.

The heroes turned to see Medic, in her Roidmude form, smirking a bit as she walked forward.

"Medic!" Brain gasped, surprised by her arrival.

"Wh-What about our friend?" Heart asked as Medic just moved aside, and what looked like a purple and silver grip with a small button/barrel being held and someone firing it, hitting Omega and knocking him back.

The owner of the gun was revealed to be a man with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing what appeared to be a purple leather jacket, black pants and boots.

"Ch… Chase…" Mach gawked.

"Chase," Drive gasped, smiling under his helmet as the man walked into the battle.

" **Mashin Chaser, formerly Kamen Rider Proto-Drive and Chaser,"** Omega growled in annoyance as the man, Chase, and Medic walked over to their comrades and offered them hands up.

" **Heart-sama?"** Medic started, holding her hand out to help Heart up.

"My friend," Heart grunted as he and the others stood up, "It is good to see you once more."

"...You are all my comrades in arms, and I am grateful be by the side of all of you," Chase responded, his tone sounding very neutral and stoic, "I will fight by your side once more… even if it will be for the last time."

After he said that, he pulled out a duplicate of Mach's Driver, slapping it on.

"Wait, Chase," Mach responded, making the former Roidmude look at him, running next to him before pulling out a purple and silver Signal Bike, "I never said this to you before, but welcome back… *hands it to him* bud."

"...Thank you… my friend," Chase replied, actually letting off a smile before putting the Mach Driver on his waist and putting his Signal Bike in.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE!=**

Chase just waited a bit, letting the belt sound off as Brain and Heart charged up into their golden Roidmude forms, Medic powering up to her golden form as well, where her gold and red seemed to be swapped.

"Henshin." Chase muttered as he slammed his fist down onto the belt.

 **=RIDER! CHASER!=**

With that, in a manner similar to Mach's, Chase was enveloped in armor, this being mostly silver with purple and black, having orange eyes, having a metal helmet piece that was almost shaped like a W (with two Ws for antennae).

" **Kisamara,"** Omega growled, absorbing more people and objects around him, converting them all into data before spitting out more Roidmude out of his chest.

 **=SHINGOU (SIGNAL) AX!=**

With that, Chase pulled out a HUGE ax with two spots on the blade that looked like a Don't Walk/Walk signal, the five heroes now ready for battle.

"Omega… this will end today!" Drive shouted, as he called forth a new Shift Car that resembled Tridoron itself and pressed a button on it.

 **=FIRE ALL ENGINE!=**

With that, he took out the Shift Formula car before putting in the Tridoron Shift Car, posing a bit as it charged up before the Tridoron itself came apart.

 **=DRIVE: TYPE TRIDORON!=**

This caused Tridoron to seemingly vanish before Drive's armor changed, causing multiple bits of red armor to attach on along with every single Shift Car coming into the Shift Brace, forming a suit that looked like Tridoron all over his body, with the tire over the left shoulder, the entire head looking like a grill and the back of a race car, and having yellow eyes.

"Min'na… let's ride!" Drive declared loud and proudly as the heroes got themselves ready.

 **=Start** _ **Your Engine!**_ Krim shouted, the Roidmude on the side of the heroes going golden before everyone charged in.

" **Terminate Them!"** Omega roared as he charged along with his army of Roidmude, the heroes having a much easier time with them now that their numbers and powers increased.

Chaser was able to slash through multiple Roidmude with his Shingou Axe, knocking them all down and making them explode on impact. Brain mostly used his telekinetic powers to hold off his foes, sending them flying towards Heart and Medic before they either roasted the Roidmude, or sliced them up with whip blades. Mach mostly sped through the Roidmude, kicking and punching them at ridiculous speeds, making him seem like a blur thanks to his Dead Heat form.

Over with Drive, he used his Handle Ken to slice through multiple Roidmude before running to Omega. Swapping between it and his Door Ju to blast those further off, he clashed with Omega for a bit, the two attacking just enough before jumping a few feet apart.

 **=Let me drive for this one, Shinnosuke,=** Krim responded quickly.

"Okay, Belt-san!" Drive nodded before the Rider's eyes went from yellow to red (in a similar fashion to the Drive Driver's screen) before Drive causally walked forward.

As Omega tried to attack Drive, the Rider held off the Roidmude as if he wasn't worth the effort, blocking with only one hand or moving very fluently to dodge attacks. After a bit, Drive began to move so fast, it almost looked more like teleportation, Omega not having time to process.

" **You Weren't This Strong When We Fought Before. Explain,"** Omega demanded as Drive grabbed Omega's arm and twisted it.

 **=It's simple, really. You see, your powers… they were not 'created' by Banno… they were stolen…=** Krim responded, as he managed to bring Omega down to his knees, **=He stole the technology I created and used it to create Roidmude in an attempt to rule the world. He never understood the full power I created, and so, Shinnosuke and I unlocked Drive's full potential.=**

After he said that, he threw Omega away before Drive's eyes turned back from red to yellow before Drive pressed the button on Shift Tridoron.

 **=COME ON! MONSTER, WRECKER, TRAVELLER!=**

After that, Drive held his left arm out as the three Shift Cars (Massive Monster, Hooking Wrecker, and Deco Traveller) came out and spun around his arm.

 **=TIRE KAKIMAZERU (FUSION): TOUGH GUY!=**

With some passionate rock music playing, a purple wheel from Massive Monster, a dark green wheel from Hooking Wrecker, and a white and blue wheel from Deco Traveler spun around Drive's arm, causing them to blur before taking the place of the usual tire, revealing a tire that looked very bulky and large, almost like a monster truck tire colored purple, dark green, and white.

With this, Drive punched multiple Roidmude down with ease on his way to Omega, who decided to absorb a couple of the Roidmude that he revived back into him to convert into a sword. The battle went on for a bit with Drive easily blocking the sword with one hand and his tire before he turned the key on his Driver and flicked the Shift Tridoron car three times.

 **=TO-TO-TOUGH GUY!=**

With that, it appeared Drive's arm grew gigantic, increasing in power before throwing it straight at Omega, massive punch and all, sending him flying. The tire then vanished, reverting to the normal Tridoron Tire.

"Omega… todome da," Drive declared, "Kakugo shiro!"

 **=HISSATSU!=**

"Wait for us, Shin-nii-san!" Mach as he lifted his Signal Bike up from the belt before pressing the button.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

"I will join in as well," Chaser responded as he did the same.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

Mach and Chaser soon slammed their bikes back into their Drivers as they and Drive crouched down before jumping into the air.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! TRIDORON/MACH/CHASER!=**

The three Riders then positioned themselves into kicking poses, ready to deliver their final three blows against Omega. Omega roared as the kicks collided with his chest, launching him back a yard away, causing him to explode as the three Riders landed.

 **=Nice** _ **Drive,**_ Krim smiled as all six of the heroes demorphed into their human forms.

"Did we beat him?" Chase asked, a bit unsure as the Riders looked into the smoke.

"I think we did," Go answered.

"Thank you min'na… for helping us defeat him," Shinnosuke smiled at the Roidmude generals.

"No… thank _you_ , Tomari Shinnosuke," Heart nodded with a bow, "It's been an honor to fight by your side."

"Likewise. I liked working with your network advisor," Brain smiled, adjusting his glasses and wiping his brow with the handkerchief.

"I have never felt this good in… what feels like forever," Medic admitted with a giggle.

" **Mada… Mada… (It's Not… Over Yet…)"** they suddenly heard a voice grunt before they looked into the clearing smoke to see Omega, still standing, " **Mada Mada Mada Mada Mada Mada!"**

"Baka na," Heart gasped.

"How is he still alive?!" Go gawked.

"This can't be," Chase responded in shock, Omega growling in frustration as he got back up.

With that, Omega used his absorbed data to make what looked like a bomb before throwing it on the ground, creating a cloud of smoke that blinded our heroes. The Riders coughed a bit as the smoke cleared, showing that Omega was gone.

"No… no, no, no, NO!" Shinnosuke screamed in frustration.

"There's nothing we could've done, Shinnosuke," Chase figured, "We were caught by surprise. No one could've expected him to survive a move like we just did."

"Regardless, we still have to stop him, Chase," Medic reminded.

"Who knows what he'll be planning to do next," Shinnosuke sighed, "Let's get back to Deputy Hoganji's office!"

* * *

 **TB: Oh. My. God… 0-0**

 **KKD: And of course, CLIFFHANGER!**

 **TB: Seriously… whoa.**

 **KKD: What? Stupid Mario Bros.**

 **TB: What? I thought it turned out awesome. How about you?**

 **KKD: I know, I thought you were asking about the whole cliffhanger line. Regardless, it was pretty cool, plus, we even got the appearance of one of the MANY unused Kakimazeru's.**

 **TB: Even better. To all the readers, we tried our best to faithfully follow the end of Kamen Rider Drive as best as we could. We are not trying to mimic what the Ghost/Drive Taisen might be doing.**

 **KKD: Yea. Heck, we haven't seen the Ghost/Drive Taisen yet, but it is worth looking forward to. Who knows, maybe if we include Drive in future stories, we can reference this Taisen again, and have him use the other unused Kakimazeru's. ...Yea, I'm not letting the show live down the fact that they failed to used a majority of those forms and Shift Cars.**

 **TB: Let it go, and no, I'm not singing the Frozen song. Anyway, what was your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **KKD: No, I won't let it go until someone actually gets ideas for all those. And seriously, my favorite part was the ending fight scene where Drive fought alongside Mach, Chaser, and the Roidmude generals.**

 **TB: I liked that part too. I also liked tying up any loose ends that Drive might've left, like the redemption of the generals, Go letting go of his grudge and reuniting with Chase, all that stuff.**

 **KKD: Yea, me too. That's kinda the point of these parts of the Taisen's, wrapping up any loose ends the previous season accidentally left open, which was a big must for Decade since it was like they cut out a majority of his story for the series.**

 **TB: Which is good. The previous show's serve as a warm up before the next chapter. Speaking of, next chapter we'll finally get to see the real star of the story get his turn to shine.**

 **KKD: Of course. We got TB's own OC Rider hitting the spotlight shortly, so stay tuned.**

 **TB: Until then, this is the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: ...And the Crossover King…**

 **TB & KKD: ...Signing off.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	2. Kamen Rider Buccaneer: OOTP

***Smoke appears as TB and KKD slowly walked out from it, the audience cheering for them***

 **KKD: *coughs a bit* Okay, cut the fog. *coughs***

 **TB: Though to be fair, it looked cool.**

 **KKD: You over-*coughs louder*-did it. *coughs again* I almost coughed up a lung!**

 **TB: Alright, I'll tone it down. Don't lose your temper.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: So, here we are. This is the Buccaneer side of Movie Taisen Voyage.**

 **KKD: Yea… and things are only getting crazier after the last part.**

 **TB: Things are only gonna get more intense, and maybe more dramatic.**

 **KKD: Yea, no joke.**

 **TB: So let's not waste any more time.**

 **TB/KKD: Drop the Disclaimers behind us!**

 ***They drop, but land on KKD's head***

 **KKD: OUCH!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own anything used in this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, etc; they belong to their respective owners (Shotaro Ishinomori, Toei, Bandai Namco, etc). The only thing the authors own are the original concepts within such as Kamen Rider Buccaneer.**

 **TB: We said BEHIND us! Not on KKD's head!**

 **KKD: ...I need to dunk my head in a bucket of ice… *walks offset***

* * *

It seemed like a normal day in Tokyo, but when we go under the waters, we see what appeared to be an old-school galleon resting on the ocean floor.

Inside the ship, we see a young man with a brown pirate hat over his brown hair, green eyes, currently wearing a brown full length leather jacket over a white shirt, the sleeves torn off the shirt to reveal a tattoo on each arm. The right arm's tattoo being an entire sleeve of fire with the flames being red while the other was representing the ocean waves with the water being blue, and there were words on both of his knuckles saying 'Kaen' on the right and 'Mizu' on the left. This was Yoshida 'Yoshi' Imamura, Kamen Rider Buccaneer.

"*drinks some rum* Yo, Narrator-san. Glad to see you here, but was the long description needed?"

It's a movie-chapter, Yoshi, just go with it.

"Right, right. Sorry. *takes another sip* My first movie… doesn't feel any different, but then again, these things are just extended episodes at times, so whatcha gonna do."

If you don't mind me asking, where's your crew?

"Oh, they're all out shopping. I'm staying and keeping guard of the ship."

I don't think that's it. You just wanted to stay in and drink rum, didn't you?

"Well… I… okay, yea, you got me. But hey… pirate, man."

Fair enough. *clears throat* Yoshi kept on drinking the alcohol until he started hearing alarms coming from the control center.

"Ah mou~! What now?" he groaned as he got up and looked put a visual of the city on screen, showing what appeared to be humanoid fish creatures, the Gyojin, "Hmph, I wonder what they're planning on doing this time. Regardless, I gotta get up there. Roll the title, Narrator-san!"

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Buccaneer: Odyssey of the Pirates**

The galleon seen earlier arose from the water, which came off of it like waterfalls until Yoshi leapt from the deck, going soaring in the air before landing feet first on the street, getting the Puffers' attention.

"Alright, Puffers, let's get this over with so that I join back up with my crew and drink more rum," Yoshi muttered as he pulled out his Driver, looking like a treasure chest, before he put it on his waist, wrapping around his hips to form a belt.

The Puffers saw this, but before Yoshi could do anything else, they attempted to charge in and attack him. Luckily, the pirate moved swiftly out of the way of their attacks as he pulled out what appeared to be a short brown key.

"Henshin!"

He inserted the key into a slot in the Driver before turning it, causing the causing the chest door to open and reveal what looked like a tiny computer monitor, and from it was a skull and crossbones with a pirate hat atop the skull. This image caused some bones and coins to shoot out of the monitor, forming a suit similar to Kamen Rider Wizard, except his suit color is brown, has gold patches on his chest, silver wrist and ankle braces, full length coat that somewhat acts as a cape from the belt down, and even has a pirate hat.

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Buccaneer," the newly formed Rider shouted while putting his finger to his hat, "And I'm just about set to keelhaul all of ya."

The Puffers scowled in response before rushing in, Buccaneer pulling out his sword and small blaster pistol. The Rider began to blast the Puffers further off first, but those who closed in soon met their end at the end of his blade when he slashed them all. The battle seemed to go by really quickly, but more Puffers quickly appeared from the waters and the sewers. Just as they were about to close in, we see one Puffer get knocked over by a staff, belonging to a man with black hair cut cleanly, green eyes, and wearing a blue coat, camouflage slacks, and black shoes.

"Satoshi! About time you got here," Buccaneer smiled, the man swinging his staff more to get the Puffers out of the way.

"Just had to follow the screams of peril, Yoshi-san," Satoshi responded, "The others are on their way; we got the alert."

" _Okay_!"

The two continued swinging their weapons around before a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing glasses over her blue eyes, and wearing a brown mechanic's vest on top of a pink button down shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and suspenders with a few wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, and other tools attached came in, wielding some slim gauntlets and boots.

"Greetings, boys," the woman waved as she pounded many incoming Puffers.

"Good timing, Robin-san," Satoshi nodded, avoiding a punch from an incoming Puffer before using his staff to toss it over to Robin, the woman punching it into the ground.

It wasn't long until more Puffers started flying, launched by a man with spiky black hair, brown eyes, a black vest over a white shirt, black pants and shoes, and wearing a blue bandana around his head wielding a couple katanas. He was running into battle, slashing rapidly with his blades before sliding back to back with Buccaneer.

"Welcome to the party, Jack," the Rider smiled, the swordsman smirking in response.

"Wouldn't miss this action for anything," Jack chuckled, swinging his blades again.

"Incoming!" they heard a woman warn before turning to see two girls, one of them having long brown hair and blue eyes while wearing a purple top, blue shorts, and long blue Converse sneakers; and a girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress with navy blue Converse sneakers. Both of the girls jumped in the battle, but the brown haired girl had a rough landing as she fell on her butt.

"Ite te te," she winced, rubbing her poor bottom before getting up.

"Mitsuru, Ai-chan, nice of you to… drop in. Eh? Eh?" Buccaneer responded, hoping to get a response out of the joke, "What? This is my material, folks."

...In all honesty, you should get some new material. Anyway, the sisters rushed in, kicking the Puffers away. Mitsuru used a chain whip with a knife blade attached to it, swinging it around and slicing off any heads or limbs. Ai was leaping around a bit, blocking and reacting wildly before picking up a trash can lid, and using it to block any punches or kicks from the Puffers. She then threw it like a frisbee, knocking into a bunch of heads of the Puffers and knocking them down.

"Yatta," Ai cheered, her jumping for joy knocking a couple Puffers behind her out, getting her attention before turning around, "I must be really lucky."

Back with Buccaneer, the Rider was capable of mowing down any more incoming Puffers with the help of his crew. Just as more came up, he then pulled out a red version of the key he pulled out earlier and plugged it into his Driver before turning it.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

With that, Buccaneer's armor glowed and fire began surrounding him. After his armor to gained fire decals, the shoulders gain orange pads, the armor itself turned red as his eyes, belt, and his bodysuit turned darker shades of red. He also gained large armored gauntlets that looked like a knight's armored gloves, the palms having some sort of circle in each that emitted a bright yellow light from them, and even little ports coming out the wrists.

"Hmhm… koi yo, atsukasasa te aru ze (Hmhm… come on, let's turn up the heat)," Buccaneer smirked as he rushed in, blasting Puffers on fire with punches, kicks, and firing from his ports.

Jack then pulled out a gun and began firing at the Puffers, getting them closer to Buccaneer before he charged his leg up in flames, performing a roundhouse kick, the Puffers who got hit disintegrating with the flames, while those who didn't were launched towards the other members of his crew. Satoshi wound up his staff back before swinging it like a baseball bat, knocking the Puffers to Robin, who wound up her fist before unleashing a concussive punch that pounded the foot soldiers to the ground.

"...Looks like that's about it," Mitsuru figured as she and her sister joined up with the crew.

"Just the grunts? It can't be over yet," Yoshi sighed a bit when suddenly, they heard a crackling energy, turning to see what appeared to be a Gyojin with a thick muscular build and was also themed after a Sperm Whale. It also seemed to have the bulky head of the whale, fingerless gloves, and armor that appeared to be torn a bit, "Ooh, that looks different."

"He looks rather scary," Ai admitted as she hid behind Mitsuru, the Gyojin clenching his fist, cracking his knuckles at the same time as lightning sparked out of them.

" **Kaizoku-domo… Waga no wa SupaKujira (Super Whale). I have been called forth from the darkest depths of the sea by Kuroken-sama to eliminate you and your crew,"** the Gyojin informed, sounding very serious.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, no need to get so over the top. What makes you any different?" Buccaneer asked, clearly not impressed.

" **I'm far greater than any other Gyojin you've faced to this point. And you've just made your first mistake… underestimating my power."**

After he said that, he seemed to vanish, only to instantly appear two inches away from them, making the crew jump in surprise.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Jack gawked, a bit surprised by this demonstration.

"Big whoop, you can teleport. So?" Buccaneer shrugged off, not all that impressed.

" **Your overconfidence will not help you, Imamura Yoshida,"** SupaKujira scoffed as he put his hands to his hips, " **I'll let you throw the first punch."**

Buccaneer just scoffed at that before he did just that, but SupaKujira simply caught it with his right hand. The Gyojin pressed his hand down on the fist, making Buccaneer wince as his wrist was cracking before the whale gave him a hard knee to the stomach, making the Rider kneel over and get knocked back.

"Yoshi-san!" Ai gasped in shock before SupaKujira walked past the crew, not paying them any mind at first before turning to look at them.

" **You will watch your captain suffer,"** he declared with pride as he picked Buccaneer up by the helmet, but the Rider pushed his arm off.

Buccaneer attempted to fight, punching, kicking, and even using his fire blasts from Kaen form, but SupaKujira blocked the attacks with ease.

"Alright… time for a different approach…" Buccaneer panted, pulling out a blue version of the Kaizoku Key before taking out the Kaen Key and plugging the blue one in.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

With that, water streams formed around his suit, his armor began to change colors from its normal look to a bright blue armor over a navy blue bodysuit, the braces on his wrists and ankles having points that represented 'fins', and his helmet gained aspects of a tidal wave and his eye visors turned black.

"Ikuze, kono debu kujira (Let's go, you fat whale)!" Buccaneer shouted as he pulled out his Mizu Whip, and began to bash away at SupaKujira, who simply dodged all the lashes.

When the Rider tried to attack below, SupaKujira jumped into the air and looked like he was hovering there, Buccaneer looking up in surprise.

"Wait… you can fly too?!" he gawked, in disbelief that the Gyojin was able to fly.

" **That's not all,"** SupaKujira smirked before launching himself to the ground and slamming the concrete, making it crack and causing some light blue energy to erupt from the ground, knocking Buccaneer down.

"Ouch…" Buccaneer winced, "Guys… I could use some help right about now."

His crew responded with nods before they ran in to help their captain. They rushed in, all trying to overwhelm the Gyojin, but SupaKujira broke Satoshi's staff before throwing a blue ball of energy like a baseball, knocking him back a few feet. Robin tried her hand at taking him on, but he quickly tore off her gauntlets before picking her up and throwing her through a store window. Jack tried firing his gun first, but SupaKujira caught every bullet before sending them back with his hands, Jack slicing the bullets with his blades, but it left him open to attack as the Gyojin rushed in mid-air to give him a shoulder ram. Mitsuru tried using her whip, only to have the whale wrap the chain around his hand, pull Mitsuru towards him and give her an energy charged kick to the head.

"Onee-chan!" Ai gasped as she tried her hand in fighting SupaKujira, only for the Gyojin to trip her and give her a really hard punch to the back.

" **Is this the best your crew can do, Imamura? I'm disappointed,"** he scowled as he picked up Buccaneer before flying in the air, still holding on to the Rider.

He then began to zip left and right at a speed invisible to the naked eye, attacking him with every pass before leaving him in midair before punching him at blinding fast speeds. After he was done with that, he winded up his fist, charged it blue energy, and then punched Buccaneer hard, sending him plummeting to the ground like a meteor.

"Yoshi-san/Yoshi/Yoshida-kun!" the five crew members gasped as their captain crashed into the ground, leaving him without his armor, bruised, bloodied, and tattered as SupaKujira descended to the ground in front of him while he crawled out of the crater.

"*pant, pant* ...I… will not… go out… like a bitch…" Yoshi panted, trying to get up, but the Gyojin grabbed him by the back of the shirt before giving him a mean uppercut, before teleporting above him and giving him a swift kick to the back, knocking his hat off and him back down into the ground.

"You've already won! For God's sake, stop it!" Mitsuru begged as SupaKujira didn't listen, continuing he his beatdown on Yoshi.

" **Any last words?"** the Gyojin responded while holding Yoshi up by the neck, the latter scowling before spitting blood in his face.

"...Go to Hell…" Yoshi grunted, SupaKujira wiping the bloody spit off his face.

" **Kore de saigo todome da (This is final attack)."**

SupaKujira reeled his fist back, charging it with blue energy when he suddenly roared. He then threw his fist forward, punching Yoshi in the chest so hard that the energy exploded from Yoshi's back. The others were just shocked by this as the Gyojin throw Yoshi's limp body into the water, the Rider sinking.

"YOSHI~!" Jack shouted.

"Yoshi-san/Yoshida-kun!" Satoshi and the girls practically screamed as Yoshi fell out of their sights, SupaKujira turning to them.

" **Now that the Rider's out of the way,"** the Gyojin started before he flew up, charging himself up with energy, " **It's time for me to finish the rest of you off!"**

SupaKujira charged up more energy into his hands when suddenly, he felt something being fired at him. He turned to see a woman wearing a black shirt, pants, boots, gloves, tactical vest, her left leg looking a little larger than the right, a bandana around her mouth and nose, and a large-brimmed fedora, with the only parts visible being her long red curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Leave them alone, SupaKujira," the woman shouted at him as she had a gun pointed at his head.

" **Kisama. I thought I got rid of you, blasted woman!"** SupaKujira exclaimed in disbelief, clenching his fist tightly.

"You can never keep a good pirate down… da~bo (dumb~ass)."

" **Da-Dabo?!"**

Yoshi's crew just stared at the scene in disbelief, at the appearance of this sudden woman garbed in all black. She then rushed in, punching him rather quickly, catching the Gyojin off guard before holding her right arm out. She then fired out some sort of wire from her arm, wrapping around SupaKujira before pulling him towards her so she can deliver a swift left-legged kick to his head that looked rather painful.

"Oooh," the crew winced as the Gyojin got up, dazed from that punch.

"Is that all, dabo? I thought you were powerful!" the woman scoffed, the Gyojin growling in response before jumping up and flying off, retreating, "Hmph. *turns to the crew* Are you all okay?"

"Yea… for the most part…" Satoshi answered, but the rest of the crew looked down in sadness.

"Yoshi-san's gone," Ai whimpered, huddling close to her sister as the woman looked at the water.

"Yoshi?" the woman responded, looking closely before moving her hand over the water and releasing the cord, diving below in the water.

She then pulled her arm away, lifting up Yoshi from the water, his body still limp and unconscious, but the crew was relieved to see him again.

"I will help him heal for now; don't worry, he'll be fine," the woman assured as she lifted Yoshi's body over her shoulders.

"But… what should we do?" Jack inquired.

"Just make sure that you are all well prepared for the next time that thing comes around, savvy?"

"...Hai," Ai nodded as the woman left them before the former walked over to Yoshi's hat and picked it up slowly. Ai looked at it before holding it tightly against her boyd, "...Yoshi-san… please be alright…"

* * *

Later, the woman carrying Yoshi arrived at an old shrine in the middle of the forest, walking up the steps before sliding the door open. She walked inside before setting Yoshi down on a sleeping bag, beginning to take a look at his wounds. After a bit, she removed the bandana from her mouth before pulling out what appeared to be a tiny metal rod of sorts. She then opened it, causing it to flick open, creating a glowing green tip, and she moved it over his body, creating a similar green glow on his body, his wounds healing up as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head," she responded, Yoshi sitting up and groaning in pain as he grabbed his head.

"Ugh, that was rough. Wait a sec, my crew," Yoshi responded, looking around to see that he was in a different location than the last one, "...Where am I?"

"Easy, there. You're safe. Your crew is alright, but you need to stay here so you can rest up and get back out there."

"Who are you?"

"...Hmph, I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me," the woman responded as she took her hat off.

"Wait… _should_ I know you?" Yoshi asked, clearly confused.

"...You were only a baby when I first saw you, but I had to leave because Kuroken's Gyojin were hitting other parts of the world. I did all that while your father stayed here in Japan to help protect you and make sure we had a safe place to return to," the woman explained, "What? Sado didn't tell you anything about me?"

"Wait… does that mean you're…?" Yoshi started, only to gasp, his lips starting to quiver and eyes beginning to water.

"So… Watashi wa anata no-"

Before she could finish, Yoshi just leaped up and hugged her, tears streaming down his face as he knew who this woman that helped him was.

"I… I wanted to meet you for so long… Kaa-chan," he cried, knowing that it was indeed his mother.

"It's okay, Yoshida… my son," Yoshi's mom smiled, comforting her crying child by hugging him back.

* * *

Back with the crew, they were back on the S.S. Anne Bonnie after having to narrowly escape the authorities' view again. They were all being looked after by Mitsuru, who managed to mend them up quickly, but their spirits were still down.

"Not one of our finest moments, I have to say," Robin admitted as she struggled to move her shoulders around.

"Our captain got it the worst," Jack nodded, "By the way, who was that lady who took him?"

"I don't know, but I think we can trust her," Mitsuru figured before looking to her sister Ai, still gripping Yoshi's hat tightly with tears in her eyes, "Ai, you okay?"

"...Yoshi-san… *sniffle* I hope he isn't dead," Ai answered with a sniffle, "He's a great friend, and a great captain…"

"He'll be fine, Ai. As soon as he's done healing, he'll come back and help us fight that thing."

"That Gyojin was pretty strong," Satoshi winced as Mitsuru wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"All that stuff he's doing is like something out of an anime," Ai commented, making the others look at her, "Um… at least, that's what I think."

"Actually, you aren't far off, Ai-chan," Robin admitted, "His powers do look similar to the shows we watch, but yet it's different in a way that makes him separate to anything we compare him to."

"He does seem stronger than any of the Gyojin we faced before," Jack noted, thinking for a bit, "Any idea on how we deal with that kind of power?"

"I'll think of something."

The crew sat there, continuing to think about what to do.

* * *

"Oh, Kaa-chan, there's so much that I want to ask you!" Yoshi responded excitedly, clearly wanting to catch up as his mom was sitting next to him.

"Sure, ask me anything you want," she giggled, happy to be reunited with her son.

"You said you were fighting Gyojin in other parts of the world… where exactly did you go to stop them, and… why didn't you write or call back?"

"I went to London, India, America, Egypt, anywhere there were Gyojin, I hunted down and defeated them. I was so busy that I didn't have the time to contact your father or you… and I really wish I did."

"When I was thirteen, Tou-chan fought Kuroken head-on, but…" he started, but almost got choked up, leaving his mother confused.

"...What happened, Yoshida?" she asked, suddenly wanting to know what happened to her husband.

"...He didn't make it. That bastard, Kuroken, killed him in cold blood. Before he died, he passed his belt down onto me. I then gave him a proper sendoff… worthy of the man he was… I've been fighting with his powers ever since," Yoshi explained solemnly, gripping his Driver, "But I didn't let it affect me too much as I did what I do best while also evading the cops."

"...I see…" his mom sighed before looking at a picture of herself, Sado, and Yoshi when he was a baby, "I followed the Gyojin you were fighting for a while, which lead me back to Japan. I just so happened to find you, *smiles* and it seems like you got a crew of nice and capable kids with you."

"Yea… I wanted to be a pirate just like Pops, searching for that valuable and priceless treasure while also defending the people."

"*giggles* It seems like you're doing a good job with that," Yoshi's mom smiled, hugging him, "But now, while you heal, I'm also going to help train you to be stronger when you face SupaKujira, ne?"

"Yea… but… he's real powerful… how am I gonna compete with something like that?" Yoshi responded, clearly concerned as his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll see."

Yoshi nodded, still confused about the solution before she stood up.

"Come, my son. We have much to learn," Yoshi's mom told him as she picked up a cutlass and motioned her son to come with her.

* * *

Later, outside the back of the dojo, Yoshi and his mom were practicing with sword fighting.

"Kaa-chan, what does this have to do with fighting that fat whale?" Yoshi asked as they continued to clash blades, "I mean, he used his fists the whole time along with energy blasts, flying, teleporting, and other sorts of crazy crap."

"You need to make sure you master everything in your arsenal first before getting into the advanced stuff," his mother informed Yoshi, making sure to keep her son on guard, never dropping it for a second, "Nice tattoos, by the way."

"Thanks, got them when I earned new forms thanks to Robin-chan, my mechanic and technical expert."

"She sounds like a clever girl," she admitted, the two on even footing with their blades before Yoshi pulled out his hand blaster and fired, both of them getting into cover, "Who else do you got on your crew?"

"Got a weapons expert in Jack, Satoshi's my navigator, Mitsuru's a medic, and her sister Ai-chan… I don't really know her position, but she's very capable and reliable," Yoshi answered, both of them firing at each other while hiding behind trees.

"You need to know all the positions of your crew members, Yoshida. You won't be able to get far unless you know what exactly all of your crew does."

"Does it really matter when she's helpful?"

"It's at least helpful to know her position so she knows _how_ she can help and how it benefits her."

"I'll think about it," Yoshi nodded, firing one more blast, which hit his mother's right arm, but it just left smoke coming off the sleeve, the woman not being phased, "I hit you right in the arm! Didn't that hurt?"

"...Not really. I… I've learned to endure a lot of pain," she shrugged off before running out of cover and right in front of the tree Yoshi was behind, punching the tree with her right arm, causing it to topple over and Yoshi to roll out of the way, "I've also gotten stronger since I left Japan."

Yoshi looked at his mother and the tree she knocked over.

"Sugee ze," he gawked as he looked at his mom, who dusted her arm off.

"I think we're done for now," Yoshi's mother figured as she helped Yoshi back to his feet, "Let's take a break."

"Okay," Yoshi nodded as they walked back to the dojo, "Hey, there's something that I've always wanted to ask you if I ever met you."

"Go ahead and ask."

"How did you and Tou-chan fall in love?"

After asking this, the woman's cheeks turned red as she giggled nervously.

"That's an embarrassing thing to ask," she admitted, smiling a tiny bit.

"Ah, you're smiling. You're excited. *chuckles*"

"W-Well… I guess I can tell you. It's a long story."

"It doesn't have to be," Yoshi figured, "Could you paraphrase it somehow?"

"Hmm… well, maybe. It was around 30 years ago, and I was an ordinary girl. There wasn't much happening until I noticed a young pirate. He was about to get away with some loot when I defiantly stood in his way."

"That was Tou-chan, right?"

"Yes. Of course I tried to reason with him, but he was too stubborn to listen. It wasn't long before a monster arrived and I got terrified. He saved me from the creature, taking my hand and fleeing into a nice hiding place. I was confused as to why he took me, but he told me that the loot he was running away with, he stole from that Gyojin."

"Awesome," Yoshi smiled.

"Ever since that day, we've been together. I was part of his crew as I later found out he was a Kamen Rider as well. I was placed in the gender typical role as the cook," Yoshi's mom sighed, "But eventually, I proved myself to be more helpful, managing to get promoted all the way up to first mate, and then a bond grew between us."

"Who said it first?"

"...Both of us said it. We were admittedly surprised, but at that point, we didn't care as we both loved each other, and… it lead to many ups… and downs. Our crew went our separate ways, Sado and I got married, and you were on the way. We would've lived happily ever after… if the Gyojin hadn't returned," she sighed.

"Hey, I can understand why though," Yoshi admitted, "They're always a nuisance."

"Right… since then, your father decided to get the crew back together and they fought them off. However, that same day was also your birthday… and I had to separate from them to take on the Gyojin in other parts of the world. Over the next 13 years, Sado always wrote to me, even though I never had the time to write back. Each of the notes usually informed me of one of the deaths of the crew members, until they stopped coming altogether… and Sado was the last one standing."

"And then he went out with a final stand against the Gyojin leader himself," Yoshi sighed, realizing where she was going, "Tou-chan was a great man."

"He certainly was," Yoshi's mother nodded as she looked back at the picture, his son looking at it as well, both of them sighing, "I'll make us some tea."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the sunken ship of the Gyojin, SupaKujira approached Kuroken and kneeled before him.

" **SupaKujira, I have summoned you here for a reason,"** he reminded the Sperm Whale Gyojin, who looked up at him.

" **The destruction of Imamura Yoshida, Kamen Rider Buccaneer. It has been done, Kuroken-sama,"** SupaKujira declared confidentally, only for one of his generals, Harisento, to storm up to him.

" **Kono BAKA YARO! He is not dead; he still lives, no thanks to that mother of his,"** Harisento shouted.

" **Baka na… Imamura Minami ka?"** Kuroken pondered.

" **The one who traveled the world?"** Okamizu inquired, earning a nod from the Gyojin leader.

" **Ano kuso onna (That damn woman)…"** SupaKujira growled.

" **Surely she must've followed you to Japan and taken the Rider to a refuge in order to recover. We must find a way to lure her out again. Perhaps attacking Imamura's crew will help that,"** Takarakuji figured.

" **You plan on killing them?"** Okamizu asked, sounding a bit concerned.

" **If that is necessary, then yes… I will do the job,"** SupaKujira nodded, cracking his knuckles before zooming out of the ship.

" **He'll be more than a match for Imamura and his crew,"** Kuroken smirked, " **It's only a matter of time before they'll be out of our way."**

* * *

Later, Yoshi was walking through the woods for a bit to clear his head and stretch out a bit. It wasn't long before he saw his mother, Minami, sitting by a pond as he looked at her from across the pond in plain sight, but she did not know he was there. She began to take off her gloves, starting with her left hand before taking off the glove on her right. Yoshi then caught glimpse of something that really shocked him, Minami's right hand was purely metal. She then removed her tactical vest and shirt, revealing only a short sleeved naval underarmor shirt and something that shocked Yoshi even more. Her right arm was made entirely out of metal, up to the shoulder, the skin overlapping the metal on said shoulder.

She couldn't help but wince as she used her little screwdriver to repair a scorch mark and any dents in it, moving her hand and arm around to make sure it moved properly. Once that was done, she removed her left pant leg enough to show her left leg was also made of metal, which made Yoshi gasp silently. This one was more of a bronze color and was bulkier with the calves and hamstring thicker than her right leg, and the foot having two toes rather than five, along with a single point in the back. She winced again as she used the screwdriver to mend up the damaged spots, Yoshi looking on with a shocked expression as he stepped a little closer.

"...Kaa-chan?" he gawked, making Minami jump before turning to see Yoshi.

"Yoshida," she responded, a bit surprised as she looked at her metal limbs and Yoshi's expression, "...I… w-well… this isn't how I would've first shown you."

"Kaa-chan… how did that happen?"

Minami looked at her son with a sullen expression before looking at her right arm.

"When you fight Gyojin as long as I have… you get a few things taken from you," Minami sighed, flexing her fingers and arm, "All of us go into fights, but we don't get out without any scrapes, bruises, wounds, or in my case… severed limbs."

"I… I'm so sorry about that," Yoshi muttered, feeling sad for his mom, who simply approached him before giving him a soft hug and a little kiss on the head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my son. My metal arm is just as gentle as the moment I held you in my real arms," Minami assured, moving said arm towards her son, touching his cheek with her metal hand and wiping a tear from his eye with her thumb.

Yoshi said nothing as they both embraced, Yoshi still feeling the same warm embrace despite knowing about his mom's metal limbs.

"I love you, Kaa-chan," he whimpered.

"...I love you too, Yoshida," Minami smiled as they hugged.

* * *

In the cabin of the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Robin was… um, Robin, what _are_ you doing exactly?

"I'm attempting to make another key for Yoshi-san when he comes back."

Really? What kind is it?

"Well, you see for the most part, the effects of each key just happen to give him different abilities. This one, I'm not entirely sure about the specifics."

"Aren't you the one making it?" Jack asked her, a bit confused as well.

"Yes, but at the same time, as this idea was popping into my head, the key's abilities are unknown at this point."

Well… that seems rather vague.

"I'll look deeper into it. In the meantime, check in on Yoshi-san, see how he's doing with that woman," Robin suggested.

* * *

Back over with the mother-son duo, Minami was continuing with training her son, Yoshi this time doing sit ups, with other clips showing as well including him hanging upside down on the ledge of the roof with Minami holding his legs and feet while he does sit-ups, performing jumping jacks on a tree branch, push ups with one hand behind his back, and even running laps around the entirety of the pond with Minami running alongside him.

"*pant, pant* Okay… that was… rather… *pant* tiring," Yoshi panted as he tried to catch his breath, "I think… I'm at my… limit."

"That's the whole point, Yoshida," Minami responded, "If you don't push past those limits, then you won't be able to defeat SupaKujira next time he shows himself."

"Okay, Kaa-chan… *pant, pant* what's next?"

"Next up, we'll be running all the way back to the shrine. Starting… now!"

With that, she started running, making Yoshi gasp at how fast she ran.

"Ka-Kaa-chan! Wait up!" Yoshi shouted as he started running as well, beginning to catch up with his mother, "I have a question… how long have you been fighting or hunting that fat whale?"

"Would you believe me if I said I've been fighting that dabo for six months?" Minami responded, making Yoshi's eyes widen, "He's the one who gave me this. *points to her metal arm*"

"That makes sense, but what about the leg?"

"Got it long before I've been hunting that sucker."

"You certainly have the experience to fight him, but still… how am I gonna compete with some DBZ-level powers that he's got going on?" Yoshi asked.

"That part… I figured that it would require a combination of natural strength and speed, and a taste of his own medicine, if you know what I mean," Minami pointed out.

"But how are we gonna do that!?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're grown now, and you've got your own crew," Minami assured as they reached the shrine, Minami stopping on a dime while Yoshi slowly caught up to where she was before he fell down on his back.

"Man… how do you even withstand all of this?" Yoshi panted.

"That's simple. I've had the experience, the endurance, and the willpower to push past my limits and rise to the occasion."

"...Man, this really _is_ starting to sound like something out of DBZ," Yoshi noted... oh… to me, "Yeah, you. Who else?"

"Son, who are you talking to?" Minami asked, clearly not knowing of my existence.

"The narrator. Look there."

Minami looked around. I'm right here, ma'am.

"Oh. How come I never noticed you there before?"

I wasn't really around following your story, I was focusing on your son and his crew… but if you would like, I could arrange something for a possible solo story featuring you.

"I won't hold my breath, but that's very nice of you."

Thank you. *clears throat* However, Yoshi started to hear his phone ring, causing him to get it out of his pocket.

"Yo," Yoshi sighed, still laying down.

 _-Yoshi-san… oh thank God you're okay,-_ he heard Ai call out.

"Ai-chan, hey!" Yoshi said excitedly with a smile, "I'm sorry I worried you guys back there, Kaa-chan's helping me train up some more to face that fat whale."

 _-Kaa-chan? Wait, what's going on over there? You're with your mother?-_

"I know, right? I was surprised to learn that too," Yoshi chuckled as Minami turned her attention to the pirate, "*whispers* One of my friends."

"Gotcha," Minami nodded.

 _-Well, we're figuring out how to fight that Gyojin. Robin-san's even preparing a key for you, though she's unaware of what it does,-_ Ai responded, leaving Yoshi to think about that.

"Huh… thanks. But when that guy shows up again, I don't want you guys getting hurt, okay?" Yoshi told her.

 _-...Well, I don't want us to get hurt worse than you did either, but I'm scared of facing him again. If he's got that kind of Dragon Ball Z level ability and he did all of that to you, I can't imagine what he would do to all of us.-_

"Ai-chan, stay calm and we'll be able to handle this with no problem. Now, is Robin-chan sure about the key?"

 _-Hai. In fact, she had no solid idea about the Kaen Key or the Mizu Key gaining those powers when she made them. And she's unsure of what this key's power will be, so we really need your hel-. Huh?-_ Ai started, only to have a pause, leaving Yoshi confused before he heard her gasp, _-Oh no, he's back! Gotta go, Yoshi-san. Hurry back!-_

"Wait, what? Ai-chan!" Yoshi shouted, only to hear she hung up, "Dang. *puts phone away* I gotta go help them."

"Not yet, Yoshida. You've reached your limit, but not surpassed it. You have to stay with me and train for another hour," Minami responded, holding him back.

"In an hour, my crew might be dead! I have to go back now if I want them to survive this mess!" he snapped.

"Listen to me! I don't want to lose you like we lost Sado!" she responded, tears coming from her eyes.

"And I don't want to lose my _crew_ like I lost my father!" Yoshi retorted, leaving his mother shocked before she let go, "I gotta go, Kaa-chan. I don't care what happens to me."

"No…" Minami insisted, grabbing Yoshi's arm, "...I'll go and help them. You finish your training."

"WHAT?! NO! I'M NOT GONNA RISK LOSING YOU ALONG WITH MY CREW!"

"YOU'RE TOO IMPORTANT FOR ME TO LOSE, TOO! ...That's why I'm going."

Yoshi didn't really know what to say, leaving him to contemplate what they both said as Minami flung her cord out her mechanical arm before swinging away.

"*sigh* Now I feel like shit," Yoshi sighed… I'm sorry to hear that, "It's okay, don't worry about it… it's not the worst you'll hear from me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi's crew was struggling against SupaKujira, the Gyojin knocking them all flat on their backs before floating up in the air to gloat.

" **Haha! Where's Imamura!? Where's the woman?! I'm gonna crush all her bones until she's nothing but grits, deserving to be fodder for a squid!"** the Gyojin declared, a light blue aura spiking up around him as he raised his fists up, charging said energy up.

With a roar, he plummeted down, set to pound the ground, only to get blocked by a sudden metal arm. This effect caused some shockwaves to emanate around them, shattering various glass windows as SupaKujira looked at who blocked his arms and smirked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, da~bo," Minami giggled before she kicked the Gyojin away, her metal leg making him turn over on his back multiple times before she turned to the crew, "You guys okay?"

"Hai… I think so," Satoshi panted.

"Why do you look like the Winter Soldier crossed with Edward Elric?" Jack noticed with confusion.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, all of you get back up. We can take him," Minami ordered them as the crew struggled up.

"Where's Yoshi-san?" Ai asked, greatly concerned for her captain.

"The key isn't ready yet, and we need him here in order to help us," Robin shouted in response.

"He's finishing his training. We have to hold out until he manages to burst through his limits and come back," Minami told them, posing, ready to fight.

"Okay, are you SURE we're not plagiarizing DBZ here?" Mitsuru pointed out.

"No. It's similar, but… not! Daw, let's just fight already!"

Clearly exasperated with the comparisons, they charged in at SupaKujira, using everything they had from Satoshi's new bow to Mitsuru's knife chain. However, the Sperm Whale Gyojin blocked all the attacks, Minami running straight ahead and preparing her metal leg for a kick. The Gyojin blocked the kick, but Minami planned to throw a punch with her metal arm. However, SupaKujira grabbed that as well, squeezing it tighter and tighter before he pulled the entire thing off, ripping it from the shoulder, making Minami scream in pain and leaving her on the ground, gripping her shoulder as ink and blood were spilling.

"Imamura-san!" the crew gasped as they rushed over to help Minami, who was now one armed while the Gyojin held her metal one and shook it a bit, as if to mock her.

" **Tell me, onna (woman). Isn't this the way that I tore your arm off before?"** SupaKujira asked mockingly before tossing it to Minami, the metallic limb falling limp before her as she sat up.

"Kono…" Minami grunted, glaring at the Gyojin she had been hunting for a long time.

"How dare you do such a thing?!" Satoshi snapped before he ran up, trying to swing his bo at the Gyojin, but it ended up breaking on impact.

SupaKujira then grabbed Satoshi, turning his left arm behind his back so far that it broke, causing Satoshi to scream before the Gyojin lifted him up only to slam his back into his leg, breaking Satoshi's back, making Satoshi cry out even more.

"Satoshi-kun!" Robin gasped, preparing to arm herself and punch, only for SupaKujira to teleport behind her and fire an energy blast point blank, knocking her out as Jack got back up and drew his swords.

Jack roared as he ran in at the Gyojin with his two blades, Ai and Mitsuru staying with Minami.

"I… I think I doomed us all," Minami groaned in pain, blood still dripping from her shoulder.

"Don't say that, please! Yoshida-kun will come and help us when he's done, right?" Mitsuru responded.

"I believe that he will," Ai assured, gripping Yoshi's hat close to her, ' _Please, Yoshi-san… please be here to help us...'_

* * *

Back near the shrine, Yoshi was nervously pacing back and forth, unable to train with the thoughts of his friends and mom, keeping him from his training.

"Oh, I don't feel good about this," he muttered to himself, clearly worried, "I don't have a plan, my crew is getting their asses kicked, and possibly my mom as well, and I have no idea what to do!"

Try to think of something, Yoshi. You're great at improvising a plan together, so… think about what your mother said about defeating him.

"It's hard to! I'm worried about their safety! Why, if I had that fat whale's powers, I'd be able to-" Yoshi started before he realized something… thinking about the incomplete key and what Minami said, "...THAT'S IT!"

And so Yoshi ran off to… who knows where.

* * *

Back with SupaKujira, he had just finished breaking Jack's blades and kicked him aside, landing back in front of the girls.

" **You all are no challenge! Onna, I demand you bring forth your son before I start killing you and his pathetic crew!"** the Gyojin shouted, picking Minami's injured body up so he could look her in the eyes, Minami lifting her left hand up weakly before managing to hold up her hand… and give him the middle finger.

"Screw you, dabo," Minami grunted before spitting on the Gyojin's face, making him growl as he flew up while holding on to her neck.

" **Very well then… SHI NE!"**

SupaKujira then held her up, ready to slam her down again when…

"MATTE~!" a voice shouted, making everyone turn to see Yoshi… starting to freestyle dance down the street.

"Yoshi-san…" Ai smiled, happy to see him, but the others looked a little confused as to why he was dancing.

"...What is he doing?" Jack asked, greatly confused with Yoshi's attitude.

"Yoshida?" Minami grunted as she turned to see her son.

"*whistles* Oh hey guys, good to see you're all trying your best. Kaa-chan, you okay?" Yoshi responded, helping her up.

"Just… disarmed at the moment."

" **WHAT are you DOING!?"** SupaKujira demanded to know, frustrated and confused by the Rider's random dancing.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just dropping in for my badassery to make itself known," Yoshi casually shrugged off as he took his jacket off and threw it to the side.

He then grabbed his shirt by the collar and tore it down the front before he completely took it all off, revealing his slim muscular physique.

" **Puffers!"** the Gyojin shouted, causing the grunts to appear from the nearby water shore.

Yoshi posed, his crew ready as Minami stood by to watch.

"Crew, ready?" Yoshi shouted, ready to take charge.

"Ready!" Satoshi nodded.

"Ready and waiting," Robin responded.

"All set to rock, Cap," Jack stated, pulling out two other swords.

"Pumped and ready for anything," Mitsuru added, swinging her knife chain.

"Ano, Yoshi-san…" Ai started as she walked up to him to hand him his hat, "...I've been keeping this safe for you."

"Thank you, Ai-chan," Yoshi smiled, putting the hat back on his noggin, "I don't wanna transform just yet, wanna kick some ass as myself. Watch us, Kaa-chan. I want you to see just how we can get done as a crew."

Minami nodded as Yoshi prepared his team and they all charged.

" **IKE~!"** SupaKujira roared as the Puffers rushed at our heroes.

Ai and Mitsuru started by kicking and punching any incoming grunts. Ai flipped around, and kicked more grunts away from her.

"Here it comes, Ai!" Mitsuru responded as she swung her whip blade around before making go straight towards where Ai was.

"Ya!" she shouted before she ducked under the whip, the blade piercing a Puffer in the chest as Ai ran to her sister and grabbed the chain with her, "Together now! HEAVE!"

"HO!"

With that, they pulled the Puffer towards them, turning around and spinning him into other Puffers before they both slammed it down to the ground. They high fived each other before we see Jack cutting down any Puffers he went past, using his katanas. He then spun before winding both his swords back.

"NanaJuNi Pound Hou! (72 Pound Cannon!)" Jack roared before he launched out a large slash wave that diced up the Puffers around him.

Over with Satoshi and Robin, the two were back to back swinging staves and punching lights out at the Puffers.

"Satoshi-kun, I think it's time we execute our united assault," Robin suggested as she prepared her fists, sparks flying out.

"Wakkata desu, Robin-san," he nodded as he spun his staff.

Robin began by knocking Puffers into the sky before Satoshi launched himself into the air with his staff and spun his weapon several times to knock them out before he slammed down with it, Robin's fist connecting on the other side.

Over with Yoshi, he began to rapidly punch and kick the Puffers around him as if they were nothing. In fact, he was so fast, he moved at blinding speeds, faster than he usually does without the suit until it was down to him and SupaKujira.

"It's just you and me now, baka," he smirked as the Gyojin surrounded himself with a bright gold aura.

" **Did you forget what happened when we last fought?"** SupaKujira scoffed.

"No, but I got a little smarter with planning this."

SupaKujira just rushed in with a roar, throwing punches at Yoshi. He managed to avoid them this time while throwing some punches and kicks of his own. After a bit, Yoshi managed to kick the Gyojin in the chest, knocking him down. Yoshi then leaped up and kneed the Gyojin in the gut a couple more times before pinning his arms to the ground.

" **Ki-Kisama! What are you doing?!"** he gawked, struggling to break free.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm finding a good use for this!" Yoshi exclaimed as he pulled out a new key that was silver, but it looked incomplete to the point the key had no teeth and no logo, causing Robin to look over and gasp.

"Yoshi-san! That key's not complete yet!" Robin shouted as their captain raised the key up, like he was getting ready to stab the Gyojin with it.

"Teme no chikara wo toru da ze (I'm taking your power)!" Yoshi roared before slamming the key into the Gyojin's chest, making him scream in pain.

As SupaKujira roared out in pain, a blue aura was sapped from the Gyojin into the Key, causing it to form it's teeth proper, gain a bright blue appearance, and got a logo on it representing Buccaneer. The aura then went through to Yoshi, making him grunt as it went through his arms and into his chest. He screamed as his chest began to burn so bright, the tattoo it was forming could be seen as if it were being written onto him by burning itself onto him, the tattoo itself being a six-pointed star. After all that, a shockwave occurred which knocked Yoshi off of SupaKujira and made him land on the ground about two yards away, rolling a bit before stopping.

"Yoshi-san!" Satoshi and Ai gasped as they rushed over.

"I doubt he could've handled that amount of power," Robin sighed as they all ran over to Yoshi's prone body, lying unconscious as the burn of the tattoo died down.

"Yoshida!" Minami panicked, managing to reach Yoshi first, "Wake up! Yoshida!"

There were some moments of silence as they all feared the worse, Ai shedding some tears as she feared the worst. It wasn't long before SupaKujira got back up, chuckling.

The Gyojin soon began laughing madly before charging up his golden aura.

" **MANUKEN-DOMO YO (YOU FOOLS)! Whatever your captain tried to pull off, I doubt that he could withstand the energy I have! MIRO (LOOK)! I have so much power that it would take a miracle for any mortal man to use it!"** SupaKujira cackled as the crew got ready to defend themselves.

However, Ai noticed something out of the corner of her eye, making her turn to see Yoshi's body.

"Min'na, look," she responded, the crew turning to see Yoshi's hand twitching before eyes shot open, now looking fired up and full of energy.

"I LI~~VE!" Yoshi roared as he slid right back up on his feet, the bright blue aura surrounding him thanks to the new key.

"What is this?" Robin gasped, completely surprised by how Yoshi's ludicrous stunt was able to work.

"Sugoi," Ai gawked with a smile on her face.

"You guys might wanna get out of the way," Yoshi warned, making the others run over to the side as his aura glowed brighter while he set his belt up, "Fat whale! You will be defeated today. It's time to fight crazy ass power… *holds up key* with crazy ass power! HEN! SHIN!"

With that, he plugged the key in and turned it.

 **=KAITEN! HOSHI (STAR) FORM!=**

Yoshi roared loudly as the aura started to grow wilder, his suit seemed to form as usual, but this time, the bodysuit was now navy blue, and the armor looked similar to its base form, but now it had extra shoulder armor, his long coattail was lined with gold at the end, and his helmet seemed to have a huge star right in the center and stretched around his helmet.

" _Oh my God,_ " Mitsuru gawked as the energy emitting from the form surrounded Buccaneer's new form.

"Su… Sugee," Satoshi gasped.

" **Ba-Baka na! How could you possibly wield such power!? Any normal person would be dead!"** SupaKujira responded in complete shock.

"You forget one thing… I'm! Not! Normal!" Buccaneer shouted as he powered up, his coattail flowing in the wind, ready to take on the Gyojin when… "Wait… *puts his hands in a 'T'* time out."

Now what's the matter, Yoshi?

"Now, picture this Narrator-san. I have outrageous powers and he has them too. A battle this awesome deserves an awesome song."

Oh… fine, what did you have in mind?

"Give me some awesome sounding metal music, I'll pick."

(Insert Song: I Disappear by Metallica)

"Nah."

(Insert Song: Three Hammers by Dragonforce)

"Save it for another time."

(Insert Song: Indestructible by Disturbed)

"That one's good, but we'll hold off on that until another time, like the other one."

(Insert Song: Aces in Exile by Sabaton)

"Ooh, that's a good one too. But keep going."

(Insert Song: Over the Hills and Far Away by Nightwish)

"Almost."

(Insert Song: Virus by Heavenly)

"There we go."

Really? This song? I don't see why.

"It sounds really cool. Let's just stick with that and let's go on with this awesome fight. Okay… time in!"

*clears throat* The song began playing as Buccaneer and SupaKujira rushed at each other, their forearms clashing and going into a big blur before stopping, creating a huge shockwave to blow, winds shattering glass objects nearby. They then both teleported instantaneously, warping from rooftop to rooftop with sonic booms being seen and heard. This went on until they ended up back on the street, both of them skidding across the street away from each other.

The Gyojin growled as he zoomed up in the air. Buccaneer then crouched down, charging up power as pebbles and his coattail began to move from the wind before he zipped straight up, taking flight.

"WHOO~!" the Rider hollered as he pulled his fist back, SupaKujira doing the same as they both charged at each other.

The two then kicked each other, blocking all of their punches and kicks with incredible speeds. This went on for about another three minutes, Yoshi's crew and mother looking on with amazed expressions.

"Now that's impressive," Jack commented.

"I've never seen Yoshi-san move that fast," Satoshi admitted.

"You can do it, Yoshi-san… I believe in you," Ai said to herself softly as she watched Yoshi begin to gain an advantage on SupaKujira.

"Yoshida… you really have grown…" Minami smiled upon this fight as Yoshi kicked the Gyojin up further into the sky.

Buccaneer roared as he flew around to where he sent SupaKujira and managed to give a roundhouse kick to the Gyojin's back. SupaKujira roared in pain as he was sent down, but he managed to stop himself and then land on the ground.

"So have you wet your pants yet?" Buccaneer asked confidently, SupaKujira shouting in frustration as he fired a green beam of energy at him, "Oh this is gonna be good."

Buccaneer smirked as he held his right arm up, a blue energy ball forming in his hands. After a couple seconds of charging, he fired his beam at the incoming green beam, the beams colliding as the two fighters struggled to keep their power strong.

" **I am the strongest Gyojin! And I will not be defeated by a Kamen Rider who's lower than the dirt he walks on!"** SupaKujira shouted in primal rage, his green beam seeming to overpower Buccaneer's blue for a bit until the Rider shouted loudly, his aura growing wilder as his beam suddenly got more powerful, overpowering SupaKujira's beam, sending him crashing down in the process.

"Yeah! That's how you do it!" Jack cheered.

"Yatta!" Ai and Mitsuru added as Buccaneer landed on the ground, SupaKujira struggling to get up.

" **Kuso…"** he grunted as his gold aura started to glow, " **Waga wa… SAIKYOU DA~! (I am… THE STRONGEST~!)"**

"Oh, shut up," Buccaneer sighed as SupaKujira rushed with a charging punch while the Rider turned his key.

 **=HISSATSU! HOSHI STYLE!=**

With that, the Rider leapt into the air before sending a flying dropkick towards the Gyojin who was charging at him.

"Rider Hoshi KI~CK!" Buccaneer shouted, his foot colliding against the fist of SupaKujira creating a massive wave of energy colliding before the two went past each other, landing on their feet, standing as if nothing happened.

(End Insert Song)

The wind blew around them before sparks flew out of SupaKujira, making him scream in pain and fall to the ground, exploding on impact. Buccaneer turned around before he demorphed back to Yoshi.

"...Yatta ze," Yoshi panted as he managed to stay up despite his exhaustion, his crew running up to him.

"Daijoubu?" they asked.

"Yeah… I'm good. *sees Minami* Kaa-chan, your arm."

"I'll be fine… what matters is that you're alright," Minami assured, holding her shoulder where her metal arm was, "Now… could you go over there and pick it up for me?"

Yoshi couldn't help but snicker, which lead to laughter as he got the metal arm.

"We'll see what we can do," Robin informed as Mitsuru stood next to her.

"For now, victory belongs to the Kamen Rider crew of the S.S. Anne Bonnie!" Yoshi smirked confidently.

" **Do not… be so sure…"** they heard, making them all gasp as they turned to see SupaKujira, limping out of the smoke.

"Oh no," Ai gulped, hiding behind her sister and Yoshi.

" _What_?!" Jack gawked.

"How are you still alive?!" Yoshi snapped, clearly distraught at how the Gyojin survived his kick.

" **You really think… that it would be that simple… to eliminate me…?"** SupaKujira grunted, managing to get up onto his feet, " **I told you before… Waga wa SAIKYOU NO GYOJI- (I am the STRONGEST FISHMA-)!"**

Suddenly, a hand busted through his chest, making him grunt in pain as he looked down. The crew gasped as the Gyojin slowly turned his head to see… it was Omega.

" **Na-Nanda… kore wa…!?"**

" **Data And Power Absorption, Commence,"** Omega muttered as he slowly absorbed SupaKujira, his body slowly turning into 8-bit pieces of data while going into his arm.

"Who… is that…?" Satoshi gulped, watching the Gyojin get absorbed down to the last piece of data into Omega's arm.

"Looks scary," Ai shuddered as the absorption was done, Omega's colors changing from purple, to a sudden gold.

" **Power Increase… 300%,"** Omega roared loudly as the gold aura that surrounded SupaKujira now surrounded it, " **I Now Have Enough Power To Take Away Humankind, And Breath New Life Into Machines! *looks at the crew* Hmm? This Is Rather Unexpected."**

"Who… in the Golden Hell are you?" Yoshi demanded to know as Omega took a step forward and noticed the captain's belt.

" **Omae Wa Kamen Rider (You're A Kamen Rider)? You Are Not In My Databanks. Regardless, You Will Not Stand Between Me And My Goal. My Ultimate Goal Will Have Me Ascend To The Highest Point Of This City."**

Before Omega could bring his attack to the crew, it heard a revving noise, turning to see a large red car. He grunted in frustration before he zipped up in the air, getting away as the pirate crew just looked on in confusion and turned their attention towards the red car.

"*notices a police logo* ... _Shit_ , it's a cop," Yoshi muttered to his crew, causing them to back up, only to see one cop with a suit and red tie walk out along with a woman in a police uniform, "Don't worry, I'll handle this guys."

Yoshi slowly approached the cop in question, who turned to see him.

"Um, who are you exactly?" he asked of Yoshi, the pirate preparing for what he fears is the worst before he noticed his belt, "Are you… a Kamen Rider?"

"...Yeah… I'm also a pirate," Yoshi smirked.

"A pirate? *chuckles a bit* Come on now, you must be joking."

"It's an offense to not only fool around with authorities, but also even be labeled as a pirate as it could connect you to the act of piracy," the woman informed Yoshi.

 **=Shinnosuke, Kiriko, we missed Omega,=** the belt around the cop's waist responded, his face lighting up as red.

"Wait up… you're a Kamen Rider too?" Yoshi gawked, surprised by the notice.

"Yes, I am. And from what I've seen, you and your… friends over there saw Omega. And you and I are both Kamen Riders," Shinnosuke noted.

"Are you going to arrest me?"

The two Riders stared each other down, leaving Kiriko to look on while Minami and Yoshi's crew looked on in nervousness.

"...No," Shinnosuke informed, surprising everyone.

"Tomari-san!" the woman gawked in confusion.

"Yeah, what?" Yoshi agreed, confused by this as well.

* * *

 **TB: Finally! *falls down on the floor***

 **KKD: Sorry for the long wait, folks. We were hoping to get this up around Christmas, maybe a bit sooner, but a lot of parties and stuff for the season kept me from dropping in to help.**

 **TB: Same thing on my end for Christmas, but hey, at least we managed to get this done before New Year's party. Yes, this is my final SHT related chapter of 2015.**

 **KKD: But don't worry, folks, we'll finish the next chapter as quick as we can, but expect it to turn out in time for the new year.**

 **TB: Of course. Now that ending, whoo. Just when you thought Yoshi was gonna get cuffed, Shinnosuke dropped the ball and said 'No'.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness, because we need both Riders on good terms to take out the big threat.**

 **TB: He'll explain why in the next chapter. In the meantime, what was your favorite part of the Buccaneer side of the chapter.**

 **KKD: I gotta say it was that final bout between SupaKujira and Buccaneer. Total DBZ, I know, we acknowledged that, but I think it was cool regardless.**

 **TB: Same here.**

 **KKD: Yea. So now, it's time to finish this off. Until then, this is KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

 **TB: And yours truly, the Lone Rider TokuBrony… signing off.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Movie Taisen Voyage

***Revving noises were heard before both TB and KKD slid in, leaving skid marks on the stage as the audience cheered wildly***

 **KKD: And here we are, finally onto the part you were waiting for.**

 **TB: Let me hear you make some noise, people! *audience cheers louder***

 **KKD: I CAN'T HEAR YOU! *audience keeps cheering louder***

 **TB: There we go. Now here we are, Yoshi and Shinnosuke have met, but in a turn of events, Shinnosuke doesn't arrest him.**

 **KKD: Which is odd considering one's a cop and the other's a pirate.**

 **TB: He does have a good reason though, and it will be explained here.**

 **KKD: Hopefully. Anyway, enough talk, because this New Year has to kick off with a proper intro! Cue Disclaimers!**

 **DISCLAIMERS: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD Silver own anything used in this story including Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Drive, etc; they belong to their respective owners (Shotaro Ishinomori, Toei, Bandai Namco, etc). The only thing the authors own are the original concepts within such as Kamen Rider Buccaneer.**

* * *

 **Movie Taisen Voyage**

We now cut to Rinna's lab as the group was healing up after the last battles that they were having, Yoshi having his jacket back on, but he kept the shirt from underneath off to show his new six point star tattoo on his chest. Robin, Mitsuru and Medic either with bandages or using a special glow that healed any cuts or bruises they had, Robin using her tools to re-attach her metal arm back on her right shoulder. Ai stood by and watched the procedure while Jack, Go, and Chase prepared themselves for the next battle.

"So why didn't you cuff me back there?" Yoshi asked Shinnosuke, honestly confused as to why a cop, who would normally arrest him on the spot, didn't do that.

"...Have you done anything illegal?" the cop asked back.

"Well… no… I look for something valuable and protect the world from monsters just like you."

"Exactly," Shinnosuke pointed out, his reasons having been explained.

"Tomari-san, despite what you've said, I've recently read that Imamura Yoshida has had a record of evading the police for 16 years," Kiriko stated, showing Shinnosuke the files of the pirate Rider.

"He's a Kamen Rider too, Kiriko."

"I agree, what makes him any different from us Nee-chan," Go added in confusion.

"Plus, they witnessed Omega take the life of one of their enemies. They might've even heard some information about him," Shinnosuke pointed out.

"By the way, who is that Omega guy anyway?" Yoshi asked, confused.

"He is a mechanical being," they heard a voice respond before they turn to see Heart, in human form, walk in, "A being who believes that humankind is inferior and wants to make sure machines are the dominant race. The Roidmude were already given that chance and failed."

"Roid what?" Jack responded, not having heard of them.

"That's what mechanical lifeforms like us are called, Roidmude," Medic clarified.

"Well that pile of trash you're all talking about impaled that monster we were fighting and Roided out to some gold form," Yoshi added.

"He evolved into his Ultimate Evolution?!" Heart gasped, "How can that be possible!?"

"I saw him in all gold, Heart," Shinnosuke confirmed.

"He said something about his power reaching… 300% I believe," Robin responded, using Minami's special screwdriver on her shoulder.

"Ow," Minami winced.

"My apologies."

 **=No way. If Omega has reached 300% power, he could have enough to turn all of humanity into data,=** Krim responded, sensing that their odds might be very slim.

"We won't let that happen," Satoshi assured.

"But how will Omega be able to do all that, even with that amount of power?" Kiriko inquired.

"Oh, he also said something about reaching the highest point of the city," Yoshi recalled.

"The highest point of the city…" Shinnosuke pondered, he and Yoshi sitting down for a moment, thinking hard about what it meant until their eyes widened in realization, "...I got it!"

"I do too!"

"Ore no saibo wa… *tightens tie* top gear da ze! (My brain cells… are in top gear!)"

"He's heading for Tokyo Tower!" they both said in unison.

 **=Of** _ **course**_ **! If he went there, then the power within the tower combined with its range and height would allow him to use his newly increased power to turn all of Japan and everyone else around the world into data!=** Krim deduced, causing the others to gasp in shock.

"We can't let that happen!" Go shouted.

"I'm still looking for the most valuable and priceless treasure! I promised that to my father!" Yoshi declared.

"I'll talk to Brain and tell him the quickest way to Tokyo Tower," Chase stated as he got up and walked out of the lab.

"In that case, we've got to stop him," Satoshi nodded, slamming his fist into his hand.

"But how? We don't have a… um, traditional means to stop him, and he's more powerful than any of us combined," Ai pointed out.

"Ah, but you forget, Ai-chan. There are two, no, _four_ Kamen Riders fighting against him! If we combine our mights, then I'm certain that victory will be ours," Yoshi smirked.

"There's just one problem, Yoshida. Go, Chase and I have a means of avoiding the Heaviness effect caused by Omega, allowing us to be more on even footing. I don't think you and your friends will be so lucky," Shinnosuke noted of Yoshi.

"Please, Shinnosuke. Never tell me the odds. I've got an intelligent technical expert on my crew. We can stratergize no problem."

"I don't often brag about my intelligence and abilities, but give me some time and I can come up with a plan to deactivate this phenomena he can cause, leaving him on even grounds with _us_ ," Robin smiled, finishing on Minami's arm before she flexed her wrist and fingers around, confirming that it was still working.

"You all sound so confident and sure of yourselves. Are you certain that your plan would work?" Kiriko inquired.

"We're _always_ sure," Yoshi assured confidently, "So what do you say, Shinnosuke? *holds hand out* You with us on this?"

"Anything to end this threat," Shinnosuke answered, taking Yoshida's hand as both of them shook and grasped tightly.

* * *

The heroes were preparing themselves for whatever Omega might do to them as… Yoshi, why aren't you with the others?

"I just needed time to prepare myself mentally. I also would like some time with Kaa-chan," Yoshi answered.

I see… take all the time you need. *clears throat* Yoshi then started to think as he saw Minami standing by the window.

"Kaa-chan, you okay?" he asked of her.

"I can't believe that dabo is finally dead… and I didn't even get to do it to him myself," Minami said, feeling disappointed.

"We really didn't see it coming. Besides, the fact he even survived what I did to him was a miracle."

"True… but still…"

"But nothing, Kaa-chan. When you think about it, the Gyojin isn't the only threat that we're facing. Right now, there's a living, breathing scrapyard about to turn the whole world into his own personal Matrix unless do something about it. I'm not being disrespectful, I'm trying to motivate you. If you're willing to listen, then please listen to this… right now, we can't let personal feelings or something like that get in the way. If we do, then we won't be as good as we were back when we actually fought the bastard who took your arm," Yoshi told her, "We need your help. I don't want you to feel down, I want you to be happy and ecstatic when we get out there and whoop some ass."

Minami just sighed before she turned and hugged her son, Yoshi hugging her back.

"I'm getting a lesson from my own son. Do you realize how backwards that is?" Minami said, giggling at the joke she made.

"I know, right?" Yoshi chuckled before Shinnosuke and his group walked in.

"Yoshida, you ready? Kyuu-chan said he and Brain found the quickest way to Tokyo Tower," Shinnosuke responded, making Yoshi and Minami look towards him.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

* * *

Shinnosuke started down the road in Tridoron with Go and Chase riding on their respective motorcycles, Chase's being purple and having a skull with wings on the front. The three Roidmude were just running alongside Tridoron and the bikes, managing to keep up with the vehicles. Yoshi was riding his motorcycle with Ai riding behind him, Jack, Mitsuru, Robin, and Satoshi riding in the Tridoron with Shinnosuke, and Minami, bizarrely enough, riding on a white horse.

"Surprised that I have one?" Minami asked.

Yes, quite surprised actually. *clears throat* Anyway, as they were riding along, they looked up to see what looked like a black and red version of the Eiffel Tower in their line of sight.

"There it is, Tokyo Tower!" Heart noted, Shinnosuke and his fellow Riders nodding in confirmation.

"Robin-chan, is that thing you made done?" Yoshi asked through an earpiece inside his helmet.

 _-It's almost ready, Yoshi-san. After I'm done, I'm going to give it to Jack-kun,-_ Robin told the captain.

"What are you giving it to him for?"

 _-Believe me when I tell you, the result will impress you.-_

"Okay!" Yoshi nodded, the group getting closer to the entranceway of Tokyo Tower, the group looking up to see Omega standing up top on the very point of the structure.

They stopped 15 miles away, Omega powering up with its golden aura and raising its arms to the sky before it spotted the two groups of heroes. It smirked as it charged up its power even more, the Heaviness about to take effect.

"He's about to access the Heaviness!" Brain realized, the others rushing off their modes of transportation.

"I feel it's powerful than before," Chase noted, preparing his Driver around his chest.

"Yoshi-san, it's finished!" Robin called out, giving what looked like a small bullet to Jack, who took it and loaded it into a sniper rifle.

"Oh, I see what you're doing there. But, do you think you'll be able to hit it from this distance?" Yoshi asked, not sure if it's possible seeing as how Tokyo Tower is 1,092 feet tall from where they were standing.

"Relax, guys… I'll shoot him in the chest to make sure he doesn't access the Heaviness," Jack assured, as he aimed at Omega, who was still charging up, and the scope focused on the robot's chest.

"Ready…" Satoshi informed as Jack let out a breath to hold the rifle steady.

"Aim…" Robin muttered, Omega full of power as it held his hands to the sky, creating a red, green, and black circle above him, beginning to unleash the Heaviness effect before…

"Fire!" Yoshi shouted, as Jack fired the bullet straight up at the top of Tokyo Tower, hitting Omega in the chest.

The hit distracted him, but it didn't seem to affect him. Robin pulled out a small clicker that seemed to get everyone's attention.

" _Checkmate_ ," Robin smirked as she clicked the button with her thumb, and just as the Heaviness was about to come into effect, it stopped, making the circle dissipate and the bullet within Omega to explode within him, knocking it off the tower but the Roidmude was able to land feet first on the ground.

" **...Explain What Transpired. What Happened To The Heaviness?"** Omega demanded to know as the group stood forward.

"Oh, I just developed a very special round of ammunition for Jack-kun," Robin smirked, "Once he fired, the bullet's bronze exterior pierced your armor, allowing its disruptor to infect your systems, and with the press of a button, it essentially took your access to the phenomenon dubbed the Heaviness, and cut it out."

"Now, you can't use the Heaviness against us!" Yoshi smirked confidently, ready to fight.

"That makes things even for all of us," Shinnosuke declared, straightening his tie.

" **K-Kisama… I Will Not Allow This To End! You Will All Still Die!"** Omega shouted, roaring loudly as he shot out a powerful pulse of pink energy, summoning forth an army of Gyojin and Roidmude from the ground.

"Well… that's huge," Go admitted.

"Size doesn't matter, the power does," Chase informed, cracking his neck.

"These Roidmude are mere copies of the originals… compared to us, they're husks of our former brethren," Heart growled.

"So desu. There also seem to be fish creatures. They will be easy," Brain muttered, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief.

"Time to show them our full power. Heart-sama," Medic nodded.

"You're right."

With that, the three Roidmude powered up, glowing gold before achieving their powered up modes.

"Kaa-chan, you ready?" Yoshi checked.

"I'm always ready, son," Minami answered, cracking her fists, the metal sounding like she was making it clang against a gong.

"How about you guys?"

"Ready and waiting," Satoshi declaring with a twirl of his staff.

"At the ready," Robin nodded, stomping with her boots and clanging her fists.

"Locked and loaded!" Jack added, armed with his two swords and some guns hanging on his back.

"Ready to rock and roll," Mitsuru said, spinning her chain.

"I'll do my best," Ai nodded as she ran in place to pump herself up.

"Yosh. Min'na… IKUZE!" Yoshi and Shinnosuke shouted as they pulled out their Drivers and set them on their waists.

Go and Chase inserted their Signal Bikes.

 **=START YOUR ENGINE!/SIGNAL BIKE! RIDER!=**

" _Let's_ …" Go started, the four Riders posing as Shinnosuke set up Shift Speed and Yoshi pulled out his base key.

"Henshin!" all four shouted, preparing their respective transformations

 **=DRIVE! TY~PE SPEED!/MACH!/CHASER!=**

They all transformed as their crew stood by at the ready.

"Kamen Rider Drive! Futo pashi skirai (I'll take you for a spin)!" Drive responded, crouching down as if he was getting ready to run.

"Tsuiseki! Bokumetsu! Izure mo Mach! Kamen Rider… MACH!" Mach shouted as he held his Zenrin Shooter in the air.

"Kamen Rider Chaser!" Chaser simply answered, pulling out his Shingou Axe and spinning it.

"Kamen Rider… Buccaneer! I'm set to keelhaul the lot of ya!" Buccaneer smirked, cracking his knuckles before pulling out his sword and gun.

"With my group…" Drive started as he straightened up.

"With my crew…" Buccaneer added, ready to fight.

"...We will NOT BE STOPPED!" they both declared in unison as both groups of heroes posed, ready for action.

" **Commencing Final Confrontation! Terminate Them!"** Omega roared, the Roidmude and Gyojin rushing in at the group.

"Min'na, ready?!" Drive started, crouching down so he'd be set to sprint in battle.

"IKUZE~!" Buccaneer shouted, the entirety of their group rushing into battle.

Both 'armies', for lack of a better word, scattered as they collided, each member taking on their own group of Gyojin and Roidmude.

Mach started by rapidly punching and kicking some of the Gyojin, aiding Satoshi and Jack as they attacked some of the Roidmude as well.

"Go-san!" Satoshi shouted as he threw some Puffers and Roidmude up before hitting them like baseballs.

" _OK_ , here we go," Mach smirked as he spun the wheel of his Zenrin Shooter.

 **=ZENRIN!=**

With that, he attacked the foes with the spinning wheel before turning around and firing at them as they continued flying. Jack rushed in with his blades, slashing all the foes around him before he sent all of them flying up in the air.

" _Nice_ , Jack-kun. Let's heat things up!" Mach smirked as he grabbed Shift Dead Heat, closed it together and set it into his Driver.

 **=SIGNAL BIKE SHIFT CAR! RIDER! DEAD HEAT!=**

With that, he quickly turned to his Type Dead Heat Form, but it still wasn't enough for Mach as he slammed the button on his belt several times at a fast pace.

 **=SUDDEN! DEAD HEAT!=**

This made the tire turn red and black as he opened his Driver before closing it up.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

"Jack-kun, Satoshi, let's do it together! Ikuze," Mach exclaimed before he rushed in with the two pirates, pressing the button on his belt.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! DEAD HEAT!=**

"Triple..." Satoshi began, twirling his staff.

"Tenkuu (Heavenly)…" Jack added, holding his swords out before all three of them jumped up.

"ATTACK!" the three shouted before they all did their respective attacks at the same time, Mach doing a Rider Kick while Jack and Satoshi swung their respective weapons against their foes, making them explode on impact.

"Yosha!" Jack exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Minami was dealing out some massive punches and kicks to a few Roidmudes as Chaser hacked at some Gyojin with his axe.

"Impressive," Chaser complimented of Minami, who pulled some wires and circuits out of one Roidmude's chest before punching a Puffer in the face.

"Thank you," Minami smiled in the process before punching the lights out of another Roidmude and then using her metal leg to crush its head.

She then lashed out her metal cord, wrapping up most of the enemies surrounding them as Chaser pulled the Signal Bike out of his Driver and inserted it into his Shingou Axe.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

He then took his axe, hauling it above his shoulder when the light turned red.

 **=MATTE GOU YO (PLEASE STOP)!=**

He just stopped, casually waiting.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to attack or not?" Minami asked, clearly confused by this action.

"Give it a moment," Chaser assured her, Minami looking at her wrist as if to look at an imaginary watch before the light turned green.

 **=ITTE II YO (YOU MAY GO)!=**

"Ima da!" Chaser shouted, Minami swinging the enemies around before pulling the cord straight towards them.

 **=FULL THROTTLE!=**

Chaser then rushed up and swung his axe, cleaving it through all the enemies.

Over with Ai and Heart, the latter was blasting the grunts with golden balls of smoking energy, while Ai leaped around defending herself from incoming fire before grabbing a Gyojin and Roidmude together and bumping their heads together. Brain, meanwhile, used his psychic powers to toss aside incoming foes to Robin, who punched and kicked all of them.

" **You aren't horrible, koso,"** Brain admitted as Robin crushed one Roidmude's head with her gauntlet.

"Same to you, robot," she complimented before she tossed a few up in the air, "Two for the price of one!"

" **Now let us seal the deal!"**

Both of them then jumped up and pounded on the enemy Roidmude and Gyojin so much that their fists started to look like blurs before they all exploded on impact.

As Medic continued to fire, Mitsuru leaped in with her whip and attacked all the Roidmude and Gyojin in her path. Both soon joined together and with Medic using two whip blades from her wrist, the two whipped around so much it looked like lines were circling the two fighters as the blades sliced up all the robots and Puffers.

Drive sped around the place, looking like a red blur at first, slashing all of his foes. He then pulled out a black Shift Car that looked a little bulkier than Shift Speed before plugging it into his brace.

 **=DRIVE! TY~PE WILD!=**

With that, a new gruff tune played as a tire came flying in and instead of strapping around the chest, it hooked onto the side of the shoulder, causing his suit to change color and shape. The bodysuit was now a silverish white with the armor being black and resembling an offroad jeep or almost like what a football player would wear. Drive used the power behind this one to pummel the stronger kaijin, his strength seemingly overwhelming as the wheel on his shoulder started spinning and he used it to bump into some heavily armored Roidmude, spinning it so fast that it cracked the armors and made them explode. He then pulled out a green Shift Car that looked like it was some sort of construction vehicle, taking out Shift Wild and putting it in.

 **=DRIVE! TY~PE TECHNIC=**

This time, the armor changed again with the bodysuit back to black, but the new green armor being a bit rigid, having yellow caution stripes on the sides, the helmet looking like the back of a drag racer, and the tire ending up in the chest around Drive's neck. He moved around like a robot as he pulled out his Door Ju and fired it with surprising accuracy, attacking with ease as if he were the Terminator before opening the door of his gun and then closing.

 **=CHARGE!=**

This reloaded the gun, before he turned around and fired at more grunts again. After that, he pulled out the dragster that was Shift Formula and plugged it in.

 **=DRIVE! TY~PE FORMULA!=**

He turned into Type Formula before he sped across the battlefield, bashing all of them with rapid fists and kicks. This lasted for about a solid minute before he pulled out what looked like an orange Shift Car shaped like a dragster before setting it in his Shift Brace.

 **=TIRE KOUKAN! FORMULA 01! MANTARN=**

The tires on his wrists were replaced with orange tires, and as he attacked, he went even faster, energy pumping from the tires to his entire body, acting like a form of nitro as his enemies never stood a chance.

Over with Buccaneer, he jumped around, using his gun and sword, blasting and slashing Roidmude and Gyojin left and right before he was back to back with Drive, who was still in his Type Formula Form.

"Nice work there, for a cop," Buccaneer admitted.

"Cop and pirate doesn't matter… we're both Kamen Riders," Drive pointed out as he kicked another Gyojin aside, keeping it away from Buccaneer while the Pirate Rider blasted a Roidmude heading for Drive.

"I see what you mean. There's a few more over there."

They split up again as Buccaneer pulled out his Kaen Key, quickly inserting it into his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! KAEN FORM!=**

The pirate Rider quickly entered his fire-based form and blasted more Roidmude and Gyojin with his wrist flamethrowers before rushing at more grunts and launching rapid fast fire punches at them.

"Kaen (Flame)…" he started as he pulled his arms back, "...BAZOOKA!"

He then thrusted both arms forward, firing two powerful blasts of fire at the grunts. The Rider wasn't through yet as he pulled out his Mizu Key and inserted it into the Driver.

 **=KAITEN! MIZU FORM!=**

Now in his water-based form, Buccaneer used his Mizu Whip to whack and slash the various grunts in his path. It didn't take too long before a bright sound was heard, revealing Omega teleporting in and attacking Buccaneer from behind. The Rider rolled away and prepared himself as he tried to use his whip to lasso Omega, but the super powered Roidmude caught it no problem. Omega then charged up an electrical power through the whip, shocking the Rider before it knocked him back into the wall.

" **You Foolish Rider. You Cannot Comprehend How Much More Powerful I've Become. I'm a Roidmude, A Master Of All Machines! Who Do You Think You Are But A Common, Lowly Cur That Calls Himself A Pirate?!"** Omega exclaimed, mocking the Pirate Rider.

"Me? *chuckles* I am the light that blinds the shadows! I am the bane of all evil! I… am KAMEN RIDER BUCCANEER!" he shouted as he pulled out his new Hoshi Key and set it in place in his Driver.

 **=KAITEN! HOSHI FORM!=**

With that, Buccaneer transformed once more, the blue aura surrounding him as his armor changed into his Hoshi Form. Omega and Buccaneer roared as they both powered up, their respective auras growing wilder before they both teleported. As the battle raged on, shockwaves appeared all above the other fighters, getting their attention.

" **Look!"** Brain responded, looking up as the combatants weren't seen, but all they saw were the shockwaves and the occasional cracked window, dent in the cars, or small crater in the concrete.

"Both of them must be growing increasingly powerful," Minami gawked as the combatants continued to pick up the pace.

They were moving so fast that time around them seemed to have stop while the surrounding area was darkened. They continued to trade blows back and forth, soaring around the city as they blocked each others attacks. This went on for awhile until Omega kicked Buccaneer in the face so hard, it sent him flying into a nearby building, which stopped their flow and made them visible to the other heroes.

"Yoshida/Yoshida-kun/Yoshi/Yoshi-san!" Buccaneer's crew gasped, fearing that he might've lost.

Fortunately, the Rider flew straight out, headbutting Omega in the chest, creating a crack in the armor before the two kept exchanging hits. They continued until Omega started to hit the pirate in the shins and kept punching him.

"Yoshi-san needs help!" Ai shouted, wanting to help but wasn't sure how.

"I don't know how I can help him though," Drive admitted.

"Oi, Shinnosuke-kun," he heard a familiar voice call out, making him turn to see Rinna coming out of a police car driven by Genpachiro.

 **=Rinna! What are you doing here?!=** Krim responded, just as surprised as the others that she arrived.

"Daijoubu yo, Krim-san. I've made Shinnosuke-kun a new Shift Car!" Rinna answered, panting a bit, revealing what looked like a small Go-Kart themed Shift Car where it was blue on one half and purple on the other, "I've modeled this after the Ride Boosters. It's called… Shift Booster!"

"Booster?" Drive repeated in confusion.

"It attaches to Shift Tridoron, so it will only work if you are in the Type Tridoron Form. It will help you fly and give you unbelievable speed! Try it."

Drive just nodded as he took out the Tridoron Shift Car and pressed the button.

 **=FIRE ALL ENGINE!=**

He set the Shift Car into the brace and pushed it up.

 **=DRIVE! TY~PE TRIDORON!=**

With that, Drive entered his Type Tridoron Form before he took Shift Booster and snapped it into place on top of the Tridoron Shift Car and pushed it up again.

 **=DRIVE! TY~PE BOOSTER!=**

With that, some red and blue armor appeared and attached onto Drive's back, resembling jets as some of his armor changed red to silver.

"Whoa… sugee," Drive gasped, looking at his new armor.

"Now you can assist Yoshi-san," Robin noted as Drive began to crouch down.

"Yosh… ikuze!"

With that, Drive blasted into the air and flew right into the battle by punching Omega, leaving the latter to scowl as Buccaneer gathered himself.

"...That's new," he admitted as he flew next to Drive.

" **The Results Will Never Change, No Matter What You Attempt,"** Omega said, scoffing.

"Never underestimate Kamen Riders, pal," Buccaneer warned, "We never give up and we never say die."

"The human race is full of people like that. But only a select few among those people are given such a title. It doesn't matter whether it's machines, monsters, or even creatures from the deep. The Kamen Riders will always fight for what is right," Drive declared proudly as the two Riders stood ready in the air.

" **...You Two Will Not Defy Me A Chance To Restore My Kind To Greatness! Power Increase To 600%!"**

With that, Omega began to charge up a dark golden aura around him, the Riders feeling the Roidmude growing stronger.

"Oh boy," Buccaneer gulped, "We need to get him out of this city."

"Right," Drive nodded as they both rushed towards Omega, who flew straight at them as well.

The Riders began dodging the attacks of Omega, the three ending up exchanging punches and kicks before they both punched the Roidmude away. Omega the reeled his arms back, charging up purple energy before he thrusted his arms forward and fired a beam of said energy. The Riders then tried to block the blast, but it hit both of them, sending them hurtling into the air higher and higher until they stopped just by the clouds.

"...I think I have an idea," Buccaneer smirked before the two dodged an incoming Omega.

The two Riders then prepared to speed up, rushing towards Omega with their fists back and clenched tight until they broke the sound barrier and performed a Double Rider Punch to Omega. The punches had so much power that they were all skyrocketing into the air, Omega struggling to get free as they all zoomed past the atmosphere and into space. Eventually, they went up so high they reached the moon, and knocked him down onto the surface.

"Eh!? This was your plan?!" Drive gawked, stunned that Buccaneer went with this move.

"I thought it would be an awesome way to get him away from the city," he smirked.

"Who cares about awesome?! Once we power down up here, we're dead! And we'll burn up in the atmosphere!"

"Trust me, Shinnosuke. We'll be fine."

" **What Good Will This Do, Sending Me To The Moon?"** Omega demanded to know, the pirate Rider smirking under his helmet.

"We are very far from the city now. That means we're fighting you with everything that we've got, without any people or buildings in the way," Buccaneer smirked.

"That's… actually a very good point," Drive admitted, preparing himself, "Now Omega, it's over!"

" **If I Am Disassembled, You Will Lose Your Roidmude Comrades!"** Omega reminded, attempting to trick them into leaving him alive.

"They've already accepted their true fate, they've fought with me and against me, and died once already. This time, they're fighting with us on their own terms, and are willing to die if it means ending your reign of terror."

"Fighting to the bitter end… just like my father did. I like it," Buccaneer noted, clutching his chest where his heart would be, "Kakugo shiro… kikai yaro (Get ready… you robot bastard)."

Thus, the two Riders and Omega stayed apart from each other, their hands twitching a bit as they stared each other down. Then, after a few minutes, the three charged at each other, the Riders going at full speed before they clashed with Omega, the resulting shockwave going out all across the atmosphere of the moon. They kept exchanging energy enhanced attacks, Drive using his Handle Ken, Buccaneer using his sword, and Omega turning his arms into blades of his own.

The sounds of the blades clanging against each other resounded loudly as they kept flying around the moon fighting each other. Buccaneer and Drive were able to turn the fight in their favor by performing a double slash on Omega, causing him to stumble up before Buccaneer rushed up and did a downward double hammer fist onto Omega's back, sending him crashing on the moon. Omega grunted, struggling to stand as his limbs were actually sparking due to damage before Drive sped past him with several slashes, causing Omega to scream in pain. This sent him flying upwards of the moon before Drive twisted the 'key' of his Driver and pressing the button on his brace while Buccaneer turned the key on his Driver.

 **=HISSATSU!=**

As Buccaneer crouched down, Drive used the Shift Car lever.

 **=FULL THROTTLE! BOOSTER!/HOSHI STYLE!=**

The two Riders then jumped off the moon, flying straight towards the prone Omega as they all got into their flying dropkick positions. They both roared loudly as they sped faster and faster, their boots hitting Omega square in the chest as they, zooming rapidly back to Earth with Omega burning up in the atmosphere.

" **How… How Can This Be Possible?! I Am A Roidmude! I AM A ROIDMUDE!"** Omega screamed loudly as he was sensing his defeat near.

"SEIHA~!" Buccaneer shouted as the two Riders kept plummeting to Earth with the Roidmude at the end of their boots.

They kept plummeting faster as they soon crash landed in the middle of a wasteland with the Roidmude screaming in pain as he exploded on impact with the ground. At the same time, the impact crater on the ground was a combination of both Drive's R-logo and Buccaneer's skull and crossbones with pirate hat logo. The two Riders panting in exhaustion as they collapsed to the ground, and demorphed back to their normal selves.

 **=Nice** _ **Drive**_ **, Shinnosuke, Yoshida,=** Krim complimented with his face being a smile.

"Thanks, belt," Yoshi panted, the two Riders looking at each other before smiling, "You weren't bad."

"*pant* You're pretty good yourself, Yoshida," Shinnosuke responded, relaxing as his tie loosened itself and he pulled out some individually wrapped pieces of candy, "...Want some taffy?"

"...A bit surprising of a cop, but sure," Yoshi nodded, taking the piece before they both unwrapped their individual square pieces and tossed them into the air before catching them in their mouths, "*chew, chew* Umai ze (Delicious)."

* * *

After the two regrouped with their teams, they met up with the four Roidmude, who began to glow brightly their respective colors (Heart being red, Brain being green, Medic being white, and Chase being purple).

"So… I guess this is goodbye… for real this time," Go said, feeling a bit upset.

"It seems to be that way. I'm sorry, Go," Chase muttered as the other Roidmude looked at the groups.

"It's truly been a most honorable venture working with you," Brain nodded as all of them had their respective color specs floating.

"It was wonderful working with you all one last time, Riders," Medic said, bowing.

"Tomari Shinnosuke, you were a great opponent… and a fantastic ally," Heart nodded, giving off a salute to the Rider as they were dissipating into particles, "Saraba da (Farewell)."

Shinnosuke couldn't help but choke as he struggled to hold back tears along with Go, Yoshi and his crew, each of them saluting the fading Roidmude out of respect.

"...Vaya con Dios (Spanish: Go with God)," Minami replied, holding her hand near her forehead.

"Sayonara," Yoshi solemnly declared, Ai and Mitsuru struggling to hold back their tears before noticing Minami walking off, "Oi, Kaa-chan. Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, my son. But I have to go. Just because that one Gyojin is finally defeated, doesn't mean they'll leave the rest of the world safe, and someone has to take care of them while you handle the home front."

"But you can't go. We got some more catching up to do. What if you end up dying like Tou-chan?" Yoshi responded, clearly worried, about to follow, but feels Robin's hand on his shoulder.

"...Yoshida… the world needs heroes all over to protect it from any dangers from all angles," Minami informed, going to her son to give him a gentle hug, "This isn't goodbye… more of a 'see you later'."

"...Okay… but promise me you'll come back to us in one piece."

"I promise."

The two smiled as they hugged tighter before they let go.

"...Jaa ne," Minami smiled as she held out her metal arm and shot out her chord.

"Jaa na," Yoshi waved before his mom zipped off into the distance.

"...Well, that was quite the experience," Robin admitted.

"What now?" Ai asked, not sure what to do next.

"How about a party for starters?" Go suggested, ready to do something to lift the mood.

"Not at your HQ though," Yoshi replied, "We're gonna do this the pirate way. So loosen up, coppers. To my ship!"

* * *

Inside the S.S. Anne Bonnie, Yoshi's crew pulled out the kegs of rum and passed cups out to his crew, Shinnosuke, Go, and Kiriko.

"Drink up, everyone! Victory belongs to the Kamen Riders today!" Yoshi declared, the others cheering loudly as they all raised their mugs and began to drink.

The groups drank happily as they all chatted with each other. The whole time, Yoshi smiled as Shinnosuke looked at his two friends chatting with his crew.

"Yo, Shinnosuke," he called out, getting the cop's attention.

"Yoshida. Thank you for the help today. For your efforts, I'll try my best to allow the law to direct their attention away from you," Shinnosuke promised.

"Don't worry about it, dude. At least there's someone on the other side that I can trust. Besides, it's a different group of cops that are after me."

"I know they're in a different district, but police are police, and I do have connections."

"Wakkateru," Yoshi nodded, grabbing his mug along with Shinnosuke, "A toast… to the safety of humanity."

"And freedom to all of Earth."

They both hit their mugs together before they drank the rum, some not being able to hold it, but those who did smiled and enjoyed the time.

* * *

(Insert Song: Warriors by Imagine Dragons)

 ***As the instrumental begins we see Shinnosuke walking out of the shadows with a microphone in his hands***

 **Shinnosuke: As a child, you would wait and watch from far away. But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play.**

 ***As he sang this, Yoshi walked out of the shadows with his own mic.***

 **Yoshi: In youth you'd lay awake at night and scheme of all the things that you would change, but it was just a dream!**

 ***With that, the rest of their groups walked up as a stage lit up, revealing most of them with their own microphones.**

 **Shinnosuke and Yoshi: He~re we are, don't turn away~ now! We~ are the warriors that built this town! He~re we are, don't turn away~ now! We~ are the warriors that built this town! From dust.**

 **Go: The time will come, when you have to rise above the best and improve yourself, your spirit never dies!**

 **Satoshi: Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne above but don't weep for me cause this will be the labor of my love.**

 **Jack: He~re we are, don't turn away~ now! We~ are the warriors that built this town!**

 **Robin: He~re we are, don't turn away~ now! We~ are the warriors that built this town! From dust.**

 ***As the guitar solo began, the groups began to rock out with Yoshi beginning to do air guitar. This continued on until Shinnosuke decided to join in***

 **Ai: He~re we are, don't turn away~ now!**

 **Mitsuru: We~ are the warriors that built this town!**

 **All: He~re we are, don't turn away~ now! We~ are the warriors that built this town! From dust.**

 ***As the instrumental continued, the group got together before bowing***

* * *

 **TB: Yatta ze! Finally, it is done! ^^**

 **KKD: Phew! Finally. *checks calendar* And if you're reading this the weekend we finished, then HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **TB: Happy 2016, everybody.**

 **KKD: 2015 was a rockin' year, and hopefully 2016 will be just as exciting. Hell, next month alone has me hyped because of a couple games that are already coming out that time, including a new Digimon game and the next Fire Emblem!**

 **TB: February's got me hyped for Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Street Fighter 5, and the new Deadpool movie.**

 **KKD: So there's a lot to look forward to early this year, and the rest of the year has a lot more in store, so we'll be keeping our eyes peeled together, min'na!**

 **TB: For now, what's your favorite part?**

 **KKD: That's a tricky part since it was all so good. But if I had to pick one, I'd have to say that epic battle at the end.**

 **TB: Same here. Even bidding farewell to the Roidmude that fought alongside them.**

 **KKD: And don't worry about Yoshi's mom, guys. We'll be seeing her again.**

 **TB: Soon. Until you're next regularly scheduled Super Hero Time comes back, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
